She is Me
by brukleflesche
Summary: Written with PrincessLesse. Serena is a new student at St. Gabriel’s Institution who is La Conejita and what is her connection to Serena? And how will the former Gundam pilots react to these two young women?
1. A New Arrival

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 1 ~ A New Arrival**

_Written by Kei_

          The walls surrounding St. Gabriel's Institution were high and white, made from rock and mortar. They were perfectly clean; the school's director, Relena Darlian, made sure to have it cleaned by a crew of hardworking men every weekend.

          And the walls were completely spotless, except for a single figure marring their flawless face. The figure was a young woman, short but strong in stature, with long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail, wearing black-rimmed sunglasses that hid piercing silver eyes. Her skin was a peachy hue, set off by her navy blue T-shirt and tight black leggings that left nothing to the imagination in the way of her shapely legs. On her feet was a pair of silver and white sneakers that made absolutely no noise whenever she walked or moved in any way.

          She remained perfectly still as a teenaged girl skipped past, whistling as she turned the corner and entered the courtyard of St. Gabriel's. She had long golden hair pinned up in two buns, one on each side of her head, and bright, dancing, blue eyes. She had on white tights, a pleated lavender skirt, a clean white top with short sleeves, and lavender, lace-up ankle boots. She was carrying a bright pink duffel bag over her shoulder and a black carpetbag; a new arrival to the prestigious school.

          The woman leaning against the wall lowered her sunglasses slightly, her silver eyes glinting in the noonday sun, and whispered, "So, you've arrived."

          The other girl continued on in, still whistling, completely oblivious to her surroundings. She led a normal life, free of worries, free of care. Her family had recently moved to the capital of the Cinq Kingdom and enrolled her in this school. Now she was on her way to meet the renowned leader of the Cinq Kingdom, Princess Relena. Or was it Relena Darlian? Perhaps Relena Peacecraft? The girl didn't care, she just wanted a nap, actually. She was also excited to meet her new roommate, unaware that the dorms had recently been made coed.

          "My name is Relena Darlian, and I would like to welcome you to Saint Gabriel's Institute and to the Cinq Kingdom, as well," the young princess greeted the newest student at the school.

          "Thank you, Miss Relena. I'm Serena Tsukino," she replied with a cheerful smile. "Um…who will my roommate be? I understood from the brochure my parents had that we shared dorms."

          "Hold on just one moment," Relena answered, typing some data into her computer and clicking the mouse a few times. "Serena Tsukino…your roommate is going to be Chang Wufei."

          "Great!" Serena chirped. "Is there someone who could show me to my room? I know you're probably really busy, being the princess and all. Thanks for going to the trouble to make me feel welcome, Miss Relena."

          "You're quite welcome, Serena; and please, simply Relena is fine," she said warmly.

          "Alright, Relena. So…who's gonna show me to my room?" Serena repeated.

          "Oh, of course. Pargan," Relena addressed the mustached butler who stood against one wall of the office, "would you please show Serena to her new room? She's Wufei's new roommate."

          "Right away, Miss Relena," Pargan bowed before leading the way to the dorm room she would be residing in from now until the end of the year.

          When they arrived, Serena thanked Pargan and opened the door. She entered cautiously, glancing furtively around for signs of life. She found none, so heaved her bags onto the bed on the side of the room that seemed to be uninhabited. She went about unpacking her clothing and other necessities, hanging up shirts and dresses, placing toiletries in the bathroom, and hanging a few posters on the wall.

          Satisfied with her work, Serena looked out the window to find that the sun was setting. She shrugged and went into the bathroom to change clothes.

          Wufei had his thin lips set in a straight line as he dragged himself up numerous flights of stairs to his room. He figured that his new roommate would be there by now; Relena had informed him earlier in the day that whoever the new person was would be moved in by nightfall.

          He eased the door inward and barely had time to notice light coming from the crack between the carpet and the bottom of the bathroom door when the white barrier was pulled back to reveal a golden angel. Her long blond hair flowed down to her ankles and she had crystalline blue eyes that glinted in the light flooding from behind her. She wore pink pajamas consisting of a long-sleeved top and cute little pants that stopped mid-calf with some elastic and small ruffles.

          "Oh!" she said in a surprised silvery voice. "I didn't know the dorms were coed!" After this statement, she blushed a bright cherry red. "Um, my name is Serena Tsukino. You must be Chang Wufei; it's nice to meet you."

          "Same to you," he said, eyeing her warily before shoving past her into the bathroom. She blinked at his swift, slightly cold reaction, but shrugged it off.

          "It's time for that little nap," she murmured to herself, climbing into her bed and reminding herself to buy some pink bunny sheets to replace the scratchy grey ones currently on the bed. She yawned and fell asleep.

          "YO! WU-MAN! TIME TO GET UP! RISE AND SHINE!" a loud voice called from outside the door. Serena lifted heavy eyelids from over bleary blue eyes that soon narrowed in the direction of the door. She threw back her covers and stomped to the door, ripping it back and glaring at the perpetrator.

          "Uh-uh," she said in a low, menacing voice. "Not cool."

          The braided boy backed up, holding his hands out in front of him with the palms facing her in surrender.

          "Whoa, sorry, lady. I didn't know you were, uh, _spending the night_ with Wufei," he apologized.

          "Perv," she growled. "I'm his new roommate, Serena Tsukino. Who are you?"

          "Duo Maxwell. Sorry 'bout waking you, Serena. Wu-man just sleeps deep and you gotta have a strong set of lungs to get him up and at 'em," Duo explained.

          She nodded and went back inside. She plastered a smile on her face and pretended to be more awake than she really was before shaking Wufei's sleeping form violently in order to wake him. When he opened his eyes, cursing in Chinese, she smiled and said, "Good morning, sleepyhead. One of your friends is here. Class starts in an hour or so; don't dawdle too much."

          "Leave me alone, woman," he muttered, shoving her away and standing up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stumbled over to Duo. "What do you want, Maxwell?"

          "Since we've got first period together, I thought we should walk there together, ya know?" Duo explained.

          Wufei grunted at him and disappeared into the washroom to change. Serena sighed exasperatedly when she looked over at the closed door. She hated waiting; patience had never been one of her virtues.

          All of a sudden she felt a prick in her left index finger. When she lifted the digit into her line of vision she saw a droplet of crimson rising out of the small wound. She sucked it into her mouth to ease the pain and stop the blood, trying to act natural. Strange injuries like that had been happening to her ever since she could remember. At the age of five she'd fallen into a coma for no apparent reason but woke two weeks later, fit as a fiddle and unaware of all the worry she'd caused. During her fourteenth year, without falling down or taking any action that would result in broken bones, Serena got a broken ankle and cracked collarbone. No doctor or specialist her parents had taken her to could figure it out and give a diagnosis. She'd just learned to live with it.

          "Stupid pants," La Conejita muttered angrily as she forcefully shoved a needle through the fabric of her torn trousers to sew up a rip in them.

          "Ouch! Damn," she cursed when the sharp tip of the needle stabbed her index finger. She shoved the pad of her thumb down over the tiny hole to halt the bleeding.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 2 ~ Familiar Faces**

_Written by Princess Lesse_

          La Conejita stopped the bleeding of her index finger and put on some different pants and a yellow tank top. The pants were black and the tank top was spaghetti-strapped. She wore some black combat boots and her shimmering white hair was pulled into a messy bun. She walked to class slowly, carrying nothing with her.

          Then she felt a sharp pain in her side. She rubbed her hip and scowled slightly. She knew why she had the sharp pain at a moment's instance. She knew what the cause of it was, and she was prepared to make herself and the other somehow become one, or try to stop the handicap.

          She saw ahead the small figure that caused her the still-stinging sensation. She had on a pink skirt and matching pink long-sleeved shirt that had a white tee shirt—with a Hawaiian flower on it—over the pink. She had on white tennis shoes with no socks and a silver anklet. Her hair was in the usual style of two buns on each side of her head with streamers flowing out of each.

          La Conejita watched with narrowed eyes as she got up rubbing her hip. Then she saw the blond skip away, bag in hand. She saw another figure silently walking to the front of the school. The figure was watching every move that her target made, and she didn't like the thought of it. It seemed like he was watching her.

          Serena sat in class, her hands folded on the top of her desk. She sat with her notebook closed on the side of her desktop and her backpack was open, awaiting patiently the use of its owner. Serena had a fuzzy pink pen and was chewing on it thoughtfully. She watched as another person came in, her shades still over her eyes. Serena got a slight inkling that she knew the girl from somewhere, but she dismissed it quickly when she saw a certain figure walk in the door.

          Wufei was eating an early lunch because his next class would be soon, and it wouldn't be with Maxwell. He wasn't in the best of moods that he had to share a room with a woman, but he wouldn't complain. That would be injustice, and he had honor. He wouldn't be weak, nor would he put the weak to shame. Then he heard a voice that he desperately didn't want to hear at any time; he was, after all, the Solitary Dragon.

          "Wu-man! Hey, Wu-man! Did you take my tuna sandwich? I need that 'cause it has the protein I need to function in the mornin'."

          "Wufei sighed and shook his head. No escaping the inevitable. He stood and chunked the sandwich at Duo. He smiled slightly when his aim was made true.

          Duo smiled a cheeky grin and yelled, "THANKS WU-MAN! I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T EAT ANY! MY EXLAX IS IN HERE!"

          Wufei shuddered and he picked up the rice cake that he was eating. It didn't have anything but the nutrients that he would eat. He stood and walked away, trying to move away from what seemed like a death trap. Duo's choice of food wasn't his choice at all.

          La Conejita was sitting down when the professor came to the board and stated to speak about Ethics. She wasn't particularly absorbed in the lecture, but she didn't want to bring attention to herself by not paying attention at all. She looked across the aisle at the girl, who was fervently trying to take down as many notes as she could. She rolled her eyes as the professor started to write on the board.

          The professor jerked and the chalked squeaked on the board when the door banged open. He turned red when he saw it was a student, but the student looked genuinely sorry. He spoke.

          "Sir, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be late to my first class, but my chauffeur was late and I couldn't get to the center of Cinq Kingdom in time. Please forgive me. I will ask someone for notes and try to get the rest of your lecture. I assure you that I shall be on time for your upcoming classes."

          The professor looked down his glasses at the young man.

          "Very well…"

          "Quatre Raberba Winner, sir."

          "Very well, Quatre. I understand that you will be on time for the later classes. Please get the notes after class, I need no more interruptions."

          "Yes, sir. I understand completely."

          "Sit."

          So Quatre sat in a seat by Serena. She smiled and waved at him. He also smiled and waved back. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, "I woke up late this morning. I was going to call you, but I slept in."

          Serena giggled behind her hand and started to take down notes when she got a stern look from one of the students in class. Quatre smiled at the frantically writing Serena. She was definitely cute and she tried so hard to get the grades she did receive. She was accepted here, because she pulled up her grades from the Ds and Fs they were before to As and Bs and maybe a couple of Cs. He would know—he had been her best friend for years. Their parents knew each other somehow, before certain problems occurred.

          Quatre thought to himself, 'Serena doesn't know what all I have been through. She just knows that I keep in touch, and that I love her.'

          He smiled at the thought, then resumed his focus on the class at hand. He didn't really need to know this, he already knew what he needed to know, being an Arabian prince and all.

          Heero didn't attend class this day, he had more important matters to attend to. Like, why did he have to attend Saint Gabriel's Institution anyway? They already knew that he had to protect Relena anyway, he shouldn't have to get so close to her. If someone were to shoot her because she wasn't closely guarded, it wouldn't be his problem. He wasn't her babysitter, just her protector when she left the Cinq Kingdom.

          He walked around in his spandex shorts and green tank top, better known as 'muscle shirt.' He wore tennis shoes and was exploring the surroundings, seeing the problems of the place and keeping tabs on where he should inspect more often. He saw a suspicious figure earlier, but she didn't seem to be aiming for Relena. She was watching another figure, who was a goddess in herself. He shook his head, even though he was thinking that they were both goddesses.

          He looked at his schedule and noticed that he would have to attend some classes tomorrow, even if he did know the contents of the lectures they would give, and the materials he would need to know for each test, which he did.

          He heard running behind him and he grabbed his gun, taking the safety off and cocking it all at once. He aimed it when he turned around, and he saw the stunned face of Relena.

          "Oi, Heero? What's the matter? Are you okay?"

          "Hn."

          Heero lived by his emotions, but if a person knew how, someone could control him. It wasn't that hard to control him, the right buttons just needed to be pushed. And his emotions now told him to shoot the enemy. She was the enemy of the colonies, even if a spectator didn't know it. Her trying to reach total pacifism wasn't possible; turmoil is needed in life, and she didn't want fighting at all. He didn't either, but he would fight to live in peace, even if she wouldn't.

          "Oh, silly Heero. I know that you talk, you have spoken to me before, and you really do care. I know that you do."

          "You're right, Relena. I do care. You stay alive, I care. Goodbye, Relena. I need to go over my schedule and make sure I have all the materials."

          "Most definitely, Heero. I understand completely. I hope to see you soon, Heero. Good day, as well. Bye."

          Heero nodded, did a little salute, and walked away. She didn't need to know that he wasn't as cold hearted as everyone thought he was.

          Serena was sitting in her dorm after attending her classes for the day. She wanted to get a head start on the homework that had been assigned. She didn't want to be behind, and she would make the grades, and hopefully get a 4.0 grade average in the Institution. She had heard that Saint Gabriel's was a hard school, and she didn't intend to be behind and make the terrible grades that some thought she was inclined to make.

          She heard a knock on the door and standing there was Quatre. She smiled at him and ushered him inside.


	3. Dislocation

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 3 ~ Dislocation**

_Written by Kei_

          "How've you been, Q?" Serena chirped, giving Quatre a quick hug.

          "I've been getting along quite well, thanks, Sere," he smiled at her, hiding what he truly felt. "Well" was not exactly the right word for how he had been lately. But she didn't need to know about all the sleepless nights, all the empty days, all the hell he'd had to suffer through without her. Quatre loved Serena, as much more than a best friend. But he knew if he told her and she didn't return the feelings, their long friendship would be ruined. And that would kill him.

          "Great," she smiled back. "I'm glad. We're all doing okay, too. Mom and Dad and Sammy are all in good health and whatnot."

          "That's good. Was the move rough on you?" he inquired and her face saddened a little.

          "A bit," she admitted. "I had to leave my friends behind. It's like starting an entirely new life, in a way. The girls and I were like best-friend-sisters, you know? Like me and you."

          "But you'll be okay, right?" he asked concernedly, putting an arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick squeeze.

          "Yeah, Q, I'll be fine, thanks," she assured him, kissing him lightly on the cheek and extracting herself from his embrace. She didn't see the small flame in his blue eyes when she did that. She didn't see, didn't know…

          "Well, I'd better get crackin'," she grinned, indicating her homework. "You wanna study together?"

          "Sure," he agreed readily, sitting down beside her on the floor as they opened their textbooks and started on their assignments.

          La Conejita stepped into the bright sunlight of early afternoon and immediately equipped herself with her sunglasses. She smoothed down some flyaway white hairs on her head, inhaled deeply, and strolled down the sidewalk. Though she was a trained soldier, a _femme fatale_, her movements were not jolty and constricted. She had a fluidity about her, a sort of deadly grace, and everyone who did not outright know it at least felt it. She wore a Cheshire cat grin on her face that grew bigger whenever someone shied away from her out of inherent fear. There were only a few people who did not react in such a way: The ex-Gundam pilots. Even the softest one, Quatre, did not fear her. She thought perhaps it was because they were all close to Serena, even if they did not know it.

          'And there's one of them right now,' she thought, licking her glossed lips in anticipation. Heero Yuy was marching straight in her direction, a determined look on his face. She couldn't wait for the confrontation about to occur.

          "Hey, do you mind if we join you guys?" Duo boomed from the doorway, startling Quatre and Serena to the point that they instinctively clutched on to each other the way they had done when they were small children.

          Serena, close to hyperventilating, managed to say, "Who's 'we'?"

          "Oh, me an' Trowa, here," Duo clarified, coming inside followed by a tall young man with sharp green eyes and light brown hair. His bangs were so long his eyes almost weren't visible.

          "I don't believe we've met, Trowa," Serena smiled, standing up and extending her hand diplomatically. "My name's Serena Tsukino."

          "Trowa Barton," he said in a soft monotone, shaking her hand.

          "Well, guys, grab a seat anywhere. Q and I are working on our Pre-Cal homework," Serena told them, reclaiming her own seat beside Quatre.

          "Q?" Duo repeated in surprise. "And here I thought I was the only one that called him that."

          "Oh, that's been my pet name for Quatre since we were about ten, right?" she asked, looking to her blond friend for confirmation.

          "Uh-huh," Quatre beamed.

          "How long have you been friends?" Trowa piped up, and in such a quiet voice that he almost couldn't be heard.

          "Just about our whole lives!" Serena laughed. "Our parents were friends, so Quatre and I were pretty much destined to meet."

          "Destiny, hm?" Trowa remarked and was silent again. Serena eyed him for a moment, that single word "destiny" echoing in her mind. She suddenly cried out when she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

          "Who are you?" Heero demanded of La Conejita. He had seen her earlier in the day and felt that she gave off bad vibes. At first he had berated himself profusely for using the word "vibes"; he thought he'd been around Duo too long. But she had a strange "air" about her than sent shivers down his spine, something that _never_ happened to the Perfect Soldier.

          "Who do you want me to be, sweetheart?" she cooed, her eyes narrowed behind her shades.

          "Just tell me who you are," he ordered forcefully, taking a threatening step toward her, his fingers clenching and unclenching due to his habit of pulling out his gun by now. But he knew Relena would go ballistic and throw a conniption fit if he did that at her school.

          "Who am I?" she reiterated thoughtfully. "I'm a lost soul, Heero Yuy, looking for my home. My home is staying here now, and the likes of you won't stop me from getting there."

          "The likes of me?" he roared, lunging forward and shoving her back so hard that her right shoulder collided with a tree behind her. She barely felt her nerves tingling at the pain, but knew Serena would, and she cursed him for that.

          "That felt good, lover," she taunted. "Care to go again?"

          "Sere!" Quatre exclaimed as tears pushed at her eyes while she clutched her shoulder in pain. "Ohmigod, Sere, are you alright?"

          She let out her breath harshly and shook her head. She figured, even through the aching flares in her brain and nervous system, that her arm was dislocated from that single shock.

          "Sere, stay put! I'm going to get some ice!" Quatre said hurriedly, patting her uninjured arm and getting up to leave. Duo stood with him, declaring that he would go also. They instructed Trowa to watch over Serena. He simply nodded and left his spot on Wufei's bed to sit beside Serena.

          "Are you in a lot of pain?" he asked.

          "I've been through worse, but, yes," she replied. She met his gaze, a sort of lost, sad look in her eyes. "I just don't understand it, Trowa. This has been happening my entire life; I always get hurt for no reason. Just ask Q, he knows."

          "I'm sorry," he said, unable to find any other words.

          "Thanks, Trowa," she murmured, wrapping her unhurt arm around him and cuddling up to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it soothed her. All of a sudden she felt her arm moving and knew what was going to happen. She right away grabbed a pillow and screamed and screamed and screamed into it.

          "Do you have a death wish?" Heero growled, dodging a punch his adversary threw. He tried to hit her, but she parried the blows with her single good arm. He inwardly smirked that the other was out of commission. That smirk faded when she shoved her arm back into its socket and her fist connected with his left eye. A bruise started forming almost right away.

          Heero let out a guttural yell and hurled himself at her. They both toppled to the ground and rolled out, hitting and kicking like squabbling children. They started to draw an audience that included Relena.

          Eventually Serena's pain faded and Quatre and Duo returned with the ice to find Serena crying in Trowa's embrace. He gave them a look that said, "What else could I do?" They both shrugged and Quatre offered Serena the ice. She thanked him shakily and applied the pack to her shoulder. She wanted to continue with their work, but Quatre insisted that he would write it down for her if she would tell him what to write.

          "Oh, Q…" she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

          He blushed, Duo laughed, and Trowa, of course, didn't say anything.

          "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Relena screeched at the top of her lungs. The two stopped their tussle immediately, standing quickly and brushing themselves off. Heero had the decency to look the tiniest bit sheepish, but La Conejita had no shame and she looked down her nose at the school's director, proud of what she'd done.

          "Come to my office right now!" she commanded, turning on her heel and stomping away. They followed, giving each other the evil eye. Lightning crackled between Heero's ultramarine eyes and La Conejita's bloodcurdling silver ones.

          'I hope you're well, Serena; I know how much that one must've hurt you,' she thought sincerely. The innocent girl was her counterpart's only weakness, and that fact was one she would let nobody ever find out.


	4. Times We Face

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 4 ~ Times We Face**

_Written by Princess Lesse_

          La Conejita sat in Relena's office, with her legs crossed. She looked Relena straight in the eyes, and said sugar sweetly, "Miss Relena, please forgive any damage that I have caused. I assure you that I won't do it again during school hours."

          Relena, who was blind with rage, didn't really listen to her sentence. All she heard was "I won't do it again."

          "Very well. Heero, what do you have to say for yourself?"

          "Sorry."

          "Is that all?"

          "Apparently!" La Conejita interjected for Heero.

          "You, keep out of this! You shouldn't even try to weasel your way out of this!" Relena said to La Conejita. La Conejita glared daggers at her. "I'm assigning both of you to clean up the campus." Relena looked at the shocked face of the young child standing at her door. "Oh, yes, Hotaru, please come in."

          La Conejita stared at the young girl, an inkling of shock written on her face. "Hi, Hotaru is it? A pleasure to meet you." Hotaru stared at La Conejita, and smiled a very heart-warming smile when she realized that she wasn't teasing her, that she was being sincere.

          "Hello. My full name is Hotaru Tomoe. What is yours?"

          "Just call me Bunny."

          Heero quirked his eyebrows, and he looked at La Conejita like she suddenly developed a second head. This didn't go unnoticed by "Bunny." She looked at Heero, and batted her eyes. Then she put her shades over her eyes once again. "Heero, does something amuse you?" These words were like an electric jolt to Relena.

          "Yes, Heero? DOES something amuse you?"

          "Miss Relena, I think that we should just go to class, you know?" La Conejita suggested. "And, could you spare Hotaru for a day?" Relena looked surprised at the suggestion. "Take that as my debt to you for fighting, Miss Relena. I would just like to learn more of Miss Hotaru."

          Hotaru beamed. 

          Relena was a leader of duties, and she would always love Heero, no matter how he took it. But she also knew that she couldn't keep him forever. But he couldn't possibly stand to be with this…this…_girl _for a day. "Heero, your debt to me can be fulfilled if you go with Hotaru and _Bunny _here." She looked at the shocked expression on Heero's face. "Very well, would you like to be a tutor then?"

          "I'll go with _Bunny _and Hotaru, Miss Relena."

          Relena smiled, and gestured for them to leave. "I have important matters to tend to."

          Serena smiled warmly at Quatre, who was still writing her homework for her. "Q, please don't do that. Let me try, the pain is gone now, I promise!"

          Quatre's look told a different story. He remembered when she had suddenly broken her ankle and when her collarbone was cracked. He was standing beside her, taking her to the arcade to celebrate her first 100. He smiled at the memory, but then looked sternly at Serena, remembering the way she fell on him and started to cry. She grieved, because that was the night of the school dance, and he had the privilege of taking the most beautiful girl to the dance.

          "Listen, Serena, let me just take care of you again. It wouldn't hurt, would it?"

          "I suppose not, Quatre. But you know, I was just remembering the time you took care of me; that really touched my heart, Q. Remember when I had broken my ankle and we had the dance that night?"

          Quatre smiled, he was thinking of the exact same thing. "Yeah, why?"

          "Then, I cried because I couldn't go to the dance, but you know what you did? You made a dance for me! We went to your mansion and you danced with me, while you had put on some music. And we danced all night. And you have taken care of me every since, Q. I can never forget that, and I never will."

          Quatre smiled and he handed Serena her pencil. Serena beamed at him, and looked over at Duo and Trowa. Duo had his head propped up on Wufei's bed, snoring and drooling. Trowa was just staring at them, with clouded eyes. This didn't go unnoticed my Quatre.

          "Come on, guys! Let's study, I need to make a 4.0 for this year! Then, everyone will be proud of me!" Quatre smiled at her antics, trying not to let sweet memories fog his mind.

          Hotaru held La Conejita's hand, skipping and whistling all the way. Heero was sulking (yes, _sulking_) behind them. Hotaru looked behind her and saw that Heero was walking slowly behind them, seemingly contemplating how to kill La Conejita.

          "Hey, Mister Heero! Walk with us!"

          Heero growled and was about to shake his head negatively, but La Conejita said, "Come on, gorgeous, you know you want to walk with us."

          Heero glared at La Conejita, sending promises of death, a cruel death.

          When he finally walked up to them, she leaned over, and said, "We can do it after school hours, lover boy." She laughed at him and asked Hotaru what she knew about the Institution.

          Quatre sat with Serena long after Duo and Trowa left. Serena tried to get them to stay, yet they insisted they must go. Duo yelled good-bye, and Trowa saluted. Quatre sat there, holding Serena as close as he could. "You know, Serena, when we used to do this when we were little?"

          "Yeah?"

          "Well, don't you wish we could stay like this forever?"

          Serena, taking the meaning wrongly, replied, "Of course, Q. I mean, who wouldn't want to be by their best friend forever? You are so silly!"

          Quatre sighed, and Serena, thinking that he was tired, suggested that he go get some sleep. "You know, Q, you probably slept in late because you didn't get any sleep. You should just try to rest. We wouldn't want a tired, Q-man, now would we?"

          "Of course not, Serena! G'night, and see you in the morning." He kissed her cheek and she lightly blushed. She smiled brightly as she watched him walk down the hall to the parking lot. She closed the door and sat on the bed. She closed her eyes as she kept thinking about a boy whom she thought was very cute.

          'Just because I need to make As doesn't mean I can't think about a bf. I already have a best friend, now I need a boyfriend.'

          She heard the opening of the door, and then the slamming of it. "Woman! Did you let Maxwell in here?"

          "Oi, Wufei, could you keep it down? We don't want to wake the others, they might actually think I would do something with you! I don't want that, maybe you do, but hey…I don't go with _weak _people! Sorry but I'm not your woman. Didn't mean to burst your bubble!"

          Wufei growled and threw a pillow at Serena. "Just keep your damn mouth shut! Just shut it!"

          "Whatever you say, SWEETHEART!"

          "AHHHHH!"

          La Conejita took Hotaru back to the dorms she was staying in. She gave Hotaru a peck on the cheek, and Hotaru hugged her. She said, "Thank you for spending the day with me, Bunny! That means a lot to someone like me!"

          "Think nothing of it, Hota-chan."

          La Conejita turned around after she closed the door, and standing there was Heero, with a ready click. "Don't have a tizzy. I'm gonna make you sorry you forcefully tried to figure out who I am. Oh come on, all you had to do was ask nicely."

          Heero held up his gun and aimed it straight between her eyes. She rolled those silver eyes and said, "If you want to know my name that badly, it's Usagi. Are you happy now? It doesn't take a fool to know they have been beaten."

          Heero narrowed his eyes, walked up to her, and kissed her.


	5. You Hurt The Ones You Love?

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 5 ~ You Hurt the Ones You Love?**

_Written by Kei_

          Usagi was so shocked by the sensation of Heero's lips over hers that she didn't do anything. At first. She recovered quickly and stole his gun from his hand, pushed him away, and aimed the weapon at him as he had done to her not long before.

          "That was a smooth one, lover," she purred, tossing her head and causing her white ponytail to wave behind her. "But I have a mission, and not even a sexy bitch like you is going to stop me. As good a kisser as you are, I simply don't have time for men. They're just nuisances to me."

          Heero glared at her, clenching his hands into fists so tight the knuckles lost their color and turned white.

          "There is only one girl that I am interested in, and anyone who stands in my way is going down. Got that?" Usagi bit out, removing all the bullets from the pistol and throwing it back to him; he caught it with his left hand.

          "Yeah," he smirked, turning on his heel and walking to his dorm room, pondering on her words. He knew she had hoped for him to get the wrong idea by hearing that she was only interested in one girl, but he knew she wasn't a lesbian. He also knew exactly which girl she'd been speaking of, and knew he must find out every single thing about her as possible in order to get that La Conejita, Bunny, _USAGI_.

          Serena walked into her English class the next morning and chose a seat somewhere in the middle of the room. She was surprised when someone she didn't know plopped down in the desk beside hers. She turned to see a young man wearing blue jeans and a dark green tank top sitting there. He had Prussian blue eyes that seemed to pierce her soul and silky, dark brown hair that she sort of wanted to run her fingers through.

          "Good morning," he greeted her in a voice that made her insides quiver.

          "Hello. My name is Serena. What's yours?" she smiled warmly, belying her turning stomach.

          "Heero," he told her while at the same time thinking, 'I've got to be like Quatre and Duo. I've got be—grr!—_friendly and open_.' "You're new here, right? Where'd you move from?"

          "Yeah, I moved from Juuban. It's in Tokyo, Japan," she said, glad that this cute guy wanted to know more about her.

          "Japan, huh? Actually, I'm Japanese, even if I don't look it," he replied, growing more ill with each word he said.

          "Who does these days?" she giggled, and he forced himself to laugh. She went on chattily about Juuban and her friends until the professor started class.

          After the period was over, Heero promised to meet Serena when all their classes were over so they could study together. She readily agreed, overjoyed that he wanted to spend time with her, studying or whatever.

          'What is he DOING?' Usagi raged inwardly when she saw Heero and Serena talking away as they walked through the courtyard on their way to Serena's dorm room that she was sharing with Wufei. 'Now, now, Usa, he's just trying to get to you. He knows that Serena is special to you and he plans to get under your skin by spending time with her,' she calmed herself and her face took on its lazy, Cheshire expression once more as she lounged on a tenth-floor windowsill.

          All of a sudden, Heero whipped his head around and caught her eye. He grinned evilly and she simply smiled as if to say, "Nice try. Let's just see how far you can carry this charade." He nodded in acceptance of her challenge.

          Quatre was observing his lovely Serena walking right by him in Heero's company, not even noticing her best friend sitting all by himself on a stone bench beneath the shade of a tree. His gentle, heart-shaped face and soft features contorted into a mask of hurt and anger while he watched them.

          'Be brave, Winner,' he told himself. 'TELL HER!' Quatre bit his lip until he tasted his own bitter blood in his mouth. 'But I _can't_! I have done such evil and she doesn't even know it! I can't taint her! She is so beautiful and pure! I absolutely REFUSE to make her like me!

          'And what about the other ex-pilots? Duo, Trowa, and Heero have all spent time with her, and Wufei is her _roommate_! They are all much less pure than you, Quatre. Surely _you_ deserve her! They will defile her much worse than you ever could!

          'That's right!' he agreed, standing up for emphasis. 'I am the only one that Serena should be with, and NOBODY ELSE!'

          He then started a slow, easy pace towards Serena's dorm, the sunlight reflecting off his eyes that had gone from blue to an eerie gold since he decided to tell her. (Think ZERO System Quatre!)

          Heero and Serena were both sitting on her bed, side-by-side, reviewing English terms they were required to memorize for a test. When there was a knock on the door, Serena scooted off the bed, brushed herself off, and went to answer. She saw Quatre standing there and smiled.

          "Hiya, Q! What brings you here? Come on in," she invited him, sweeping her arms inward, but he shook his head to decline.

          "Sere, I need to speak with you privately," he informed her in a voice that sort of frightened her. He hardly sounded like Quatre anymore.

          "Oh, okay. Hee-chan, I'll be back in a few minutes," she chirped, waving to him before she stepped into the corridor with her best friend and shut the door behind her. "What's up, Q? Is something wrong? You sick?"

          "Come walk with me, Sere," he requested, taking her hand in his and leading her outside. They sat down on the bench Quatre had been using earlier and she gave him her full attention.

          "Sere, we've been friends for a long time, right?" he started off, urging himself to breathe normally.

          "Forever, Q!" she grinned, squeezing his hand.

          "And we can tell each other anything, right?" he continued.

          "Anything and everything!" she answered cheerfully, nodding.

          "Then I have something to tell you, Serena," he said and she grew serious, silently telling him to go on. "I love you, Serena."

          "I love you, too, Q," she smiled, hugging him. He breathed a sigh of relief, and rubbed her back. "You're my best friend!" she added and his eyes flew open, hard and gold. He pulled away and stared her down.

          "That's not how I mean, Serena," he said. "I mean I _love_-love you, not just like I'm your best friend."

          Her pink lips parted, forming a small 'O' of shock. Her crystalline eyes became watery and she sniffled, trying to keep tears back.

          "Q, I-I'm so sorry…" she began. "But I only love you as my best friend, not the way you want me to. I'm sorry."

          Quatre's face lost all expression as he stood up and towered over her, his golden eyes making him look possessed, and he was, in a way.

          "Q, I really—," the petite blond tried to say, but she was harshly cut off when Quatre sideswiped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. She scraped her elbow and let out her breath through her teeth.

          Usagi had been watching the whole encounter with Quatre and Serena, and when he hit her, Usagi fell off her perch and tumbled towards the ground.

          'I can't die yet! SHE CAN'T DIE!' Usagi's mind screamed and at the last minute, she grabbed hold of the second-story windowsill that was below the one she had previously been on. She scrambled up onto it and studied the new wound on her elbow. It sort of surprised her because usually she was the one that gave them both injuries, not Serena.

          Serena felt her stomach flipping end over end, like she was falling, as she stared up at Quatre in awe and shock and hurt. He lifted his foot back in preparation to kick her, and halted when she spoke.

          "Q, please don't do this!" she begged, starting to cry. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! You know that I love you! We can still be best friends! There's still time to forgive and forget! Please don't, Quatre!"

          Something inside the boy snapped and he suddenly spun around and ran off, leaving Serena distraught and sobbing on the pavement. She gasped and raised her head slowly when a long shadow fell across her sunlit figure.

          "Trowa…" she whispered.

          "What happened?" he questioned, kneeling down and helping her stand up. She grabbed the front of his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. He didn't know what else to do, so he embraced her and stroked her back, trying to soothe her. Eventually, she calmed down and he repeated his question.

          "Quatre…" she breathed, staring with wide eyes at nothing in the distance. She was so shocked that she couldn't do anything else. "He…he hit me…"


	6. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 6 ~ Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

_Written by Princess Lesse_

          Trowa started to feel the risings of hate towards his friend come inside his mind, but he thought, 'It couldn't have been Quatre. He has to be possessed or someone is trying to be him.'

          He looked at the blonde currently resting her head on his chest, breathing heavily and looking as if the world had come to an end. He noticed that she was stiff and wouldn't move.

          'She's gone into shock!' Trowa thought to himself.

          He saw someone in the distance, watching their actions, making sure he wouldn't hurt Serena. He sent that someone a glare, and picked Serena up in his arms. He was going to bring her back to her dorm, so as he could tend to her in a familiar environment.

          When Trowa opened the door to her dorm room, Heero was there, looking through all of the things in the room, as if he hadn't done it before. Heero looked up, his gun pointed straight at Trowa. Trowa looked at him blankly, then sort of pushed him out of the way as he lay Serena down on her bed. He looked at Heero, and quietly told him to leave. Heero, being as he is, picked up all of his stuff, and wrote a letter for Trowa to give to Serena. Trowa absently placed the letter somewhere, forgetting about it.

          Serena laid in her bed, her eyes wide open and staring into nothingness. She blinked every so often, just enough to keep her eyes moist and from burning.

          So far, a figure was watching from the window, holding her cheek in a desperate attempt to make it feel better for Serena. Still feeling the side effects of falling, she didn't want Serena to be in any worse condition than she already was. She was going to find Quatre, and she was going to make him pay.

          Trowa stared at the prone girl, a bruise forming on her cheek. He gently put the blankets over her and noticed that they had a fresh patch of blood on them. If Trowa didn't know better, he would have thought differently, and a flush came to his cheeks. He looked all over to see if there was a wound that would need to be tended to before her face and he saw her arm, blood dripping down to her very fingertips. He looked to see her arm, turning and analyzing it, when he noticed the gash on her elbow. It wasn't deep, but it was wide and could get infected. He went to her bathroom and wet a cloth that he found under the sink. He went back to her bed, trying to get information out of her so as he could find the proper medical equipment to treat her. She looked at him, with wide, hurt eyes. He saw the pain reflected there, something that shouldn't have been brought to a girl such as her.

          Trowa heard the door slam, and he mentally cursed Wufei for being her roommate. He would most definitely make a comment and not be of any help whatsoever. Wufei walked in, his eyes on Trowa and Serena. He snorted.

          "What's the matter with that weak woman? Did she fall down and start crying?"

          Trowa looked up, eyes ablaze. He was about to answer, when Serena answered for herself. Still staring blankly, she spoke to Wufei.

          "Yes, I am weak, Wufei. Go rejoice because I made my best friend hate me. I don't want him to hate me. He isn't supposed to love me like that; I didn't want to hurt him. I should have just said yes, to make him happy."

          Trowa wanted to scream with rage. So that was why Quatre hit her. A stupid reason indeed. Of course, he had no right to say so in her presence, but he would most surely say something about it to Quatre later.

          Wufei, on the other hand, looked abashed. It was one thing that you had to be around a weak woman, but you had no right, no sense of justice, honor, or code if you actually hit one.

          "Where is the bastard, Serena?" Wufei asked, pulling out his katana.

          Serena's eyes widened, and she shook her head in a desperate kind of way.

          "No, please don't hurt him. He didn't mean it, I know he didn't mean it. Something must be the matter, that could be the only reason why. You can't hurt him! You can't! Look, he'll apologize later, and he'll say he didn't mean it! I know he will!"

          Trowa tried to get her to calm down. But she wouldn't listen, she jumped up and accidentally hit her cheek. That was when she calmed down, and she touched it gingerly. That was where he slapped her, and that would bring back the memory of it all. She lay back down, her head resting on the pillow as she closed her eyes and a few drops of the salty liquid came tumbling and sliding down her cheeks.

          Trowa and Wufei left Serena alone after they had applied some Chinese ointments to her bruised cheeks (courtesy of Wufei) and put alcohol and bandages on her elbow. Wufei stepped aside with Trowa and told him that they needed to talk. Trowa put more blankets over Serena, letting her try to get some sleep.

          "Barton, why did he do what he did? Just because of that weak emotion, _love?_"

          Trowa nodded his head absently. He looked Wufei straight in the eye, pleading with him not to go against Serena's wishes. Wufei nodded, his code of honor and justice not yet fulfilled.

          "Barton, you do understand that THAT was completely injustice? Who would hit a weak woman if he had any sense at all?"

          "…Quatre."

          "Huh? What are you saying? That Winner would hit her even if he had sense?"

          "…Maybe."

          Wufei shook his head and beckoned Trowa to come back in. Trowa obliged, and walked in to make a pot of coffee for Wufei and him. Wufei went into the 'sleeping chambers' to check on her. She seemed to be sleeping fitfully, tossing and turning, mumbling about her forgiveness. Wufei was going to leave when she said something coherent.

          "No, Luna, he isn't bad. He's my friend. But don't tell him, he might not like me as his best friend anymore if you tell him that I can do that."

          Wufei stared, wondering what in Nataku's name was she talking about. She turned, her head covered by the pillows.

          "Thank you, Q. You didn't have to do this, you know you didn't."

          Wufei sat on his bed, listening to the fragments of what she was saying, piecing it all together. She was dreaming about Quatre, and she had a secret. He stood to go get Trowa, so he could listen to the conversation. But when he stood, Serena whispered in a harsh way, "You wouldn't dare hurt him! You wouldn't dare use him against me!"

          Wufei shook his head; the information he was receiving was too much, and he would rather have Trowa listen in and try to decipher what she was saying.

          La Conejita was walking purposefully to the library. Sitting there was Quatre, his head in his hands, and no one even seemed to notice. La Conejita figured she looked like Serena in a sense, and if Quatre was as delusional as she thought he was, he wouldn't notice if her hair was a few shades lighter. She went to the bathroom, pulled her hair into the odangos, and put a little pink lip gloss on. She made herself act a little more vivacious and walked to Quatre with the comforting feeling that she wasn't a predator and he wasn't her prey.

          "Q? Hey, are you okay?"

          Quatre looked up, his eyes slightly red, but were that blue color that they were supposed to be. He shook his head, and looked at La Conejita.

          "I…I don't know what happened, Sere! I don't know what came over me; I didn't mean it, I don't mean any of it. I'm so sorry, can't you understand, I am so sorry."

          And Quatre bent his head again and his shoulders racked with sobs. La Conejita stood above him, not caring at all, but her elbow started to sting, and she assumed that someone was applying some medicine to Serena's elbow. La Conejita shook her head, and then she let her hair down. She stuck the white pieces of hair in front of Quatre's quivering form, and she said, "Be careful, _Q_. I am not Serena, and I will personally make sure you die a very slow and cruel death if you hurt her _ever_again in any way, shape, or form."

          She bent down as she was starting to attract a crowd, and whispered into his ear so no one could hear but Quatre.

          "The Bunny returns, Quatre."

          His head shot up, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. His eyes were wide and he shook with what some would call fear, but it couldn't be that. He shook with what we like to call knowledge. He knew what was to come because of that sixth sense, knew what to expect, because he had an inkling of what it is to fear a bunny.

          Heero watched her and saw what she did all day. But he missed some of it; he lost her in a crowd and instead he saw a shaking form of Quatre. And, remembering back to earlier that day, Quatre came and took that talkative girl away from him when he had been on the verge of finding out to what she meant to Usagi/Bunny. But what he didn't know was that he would never find out unless they were side by side. If he was going to find out information, he would have to be civilized.

          He walked, his shades covering his own eyes, his leather jacket over his green tank top and dark blue jeans. His combat boots carried him again once he saw his target. She stopped suddenly, and he ducked behind the conveniently placed garbage cans. He saw her turn, and she smirked. He cursed himself for being found. She spoke, and he heard her.

          "I know you're here, lover. I intend to make you stay out of my way. Another kiss couldn't manipulate me; do you think stalking me would make me feel any different? I told you, I have my eyes set for a _woman _and _one _woman only. Even though, lover boy, your kisses are sweet. I'm sure Relena enjoys them thoroughly."

          Heero felt himself growl unintentionally and he saw Usagi start to run. So he got up and ran after her.

          "Shit!"

          She ran right to a tourist trap. In the Cinq Kingdom there was a mall, and that is where she ran to, to a place where one could get lost so easily. He looked for a woman of short stature and white hair. But, alas, there was not one to be found. He looked and looked and couldn't find a trace of where she had gone.

          If he were to look to the side, there was a bench, and if he had looked hard, he would have seen a girl with silent laughter in her eyes and her hair pulled up into a hat, giving her the appearance of a young man, only because of the jacket she wore.

          "It's all for me, is it Heero? You won't charm me, like you can so many other people. I will personally stop you, Heero Yuy."


	7. Here I Am

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 7 ~ Here I Am**

_Written by Kei_

          _"No, Luna…"_

_          "He'll hate me if he finds out!"_

_          "I can't lose Quatre, Luna!"_

_          "I've already lost my innocence; I don't want him to lose his, too…"_

          Serena shot up in bed, her bruised cheek throbbing. She started crying silently in the darkness, weeping for her lost innocence and her lost best friend.

          'I've got to get out of here!' she thought, throwing her covers off her body and sliding out of her bed. She tiptoed past Wufei's lightly snoring form on his bed and then ran like mad when she got into the hallway. She pounded down the corridor as fast as her legs would carry her and she let herself be embraced by the night and stars when she got outside.

          Slowing her pace, she walked down to the bench she and Quatre had been sitting on. Her tears started flowing again and she didn't bother to try and stop them.

          'Quatre, I know you didn't mean it…it's probably my fault, anyway. I've tainted you, somehow, without meaning to. I'm so sorry, Q…'

          "Why are you out here?" a voice asked from the shadows and Serena jumped. What if a teacher had found her? She would be in so much trouble!

          "I-I couldn't sleep," she answered shakily. "I'm sorry, I'll go back to my room now…"

          "You're not in trouble, Serena," the voice spoke warmly and Serena calmed down. "But you _are_ troubled, right?"

          "How did you know that?" Serena questioned fearfully; she was beginning to get scared, and she took in her breath sharply when a feminine figure in shadows jumped down from the tree and sat on the bench beside Serena. The moon glowed behind her, darkening her features so they weren't visible.

          "I have been…_observing_ you for a long time, now, Serena, and I know all about your problems with your so-called best friend," she said, pushing out the last several words venomously.

          "What about Q?" Serena asked defensively.

          "He hit you, Serena!" the woman exclaimed. "Stay away from him," she warned.

          "B-but—"

          "I'll take care of him, Serena. Avoid him at all costs, unless you wish for another mark like this one," she stated, jabbing Serena's bruised face hard with her index finger. Serena cried out in pain at this and heard her companion hiss, as though it had hurt her, too. Her anger faded quickly into confusion.

          "Wh-who…are you?" she whispered, but the woman had already gone. Serena, bewildered, stood and walked back to her dorm room and crawled back in bed. She forced sleep over herself and dreaded the inevitable morning.

_"A pretty sailor-suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Here I am!"_

          In class the next morning, Serena briefly wondered where Quatre could be, but then remembered that mystery lady's warning to stay away from him. She knew she would heed that warning, despite her intense desire to make up with her best friend. She still loved him dearly, though he had hurt her in more ways than one.

          "Hiya, Serena! Can I sit here?" Duo greeted her, setting down his books atop the desk next to hers. She smiled and nodded and he took the seat. She noticed Trowa entered next, and he claimed the desk on her other side. Wufei came in after that, sitting behind her. A short girl with long white hair sat in front of her and Serena shrugged, but she furtively studied the position the guys had surrounded her in and realized that it was some sort of protection thing. Well, she figured it was for Trowa and Wufei; Duo didn't know that Quatre had hit her unless someone told. She guessed he was just being nice.

          When Heero marched into the room, he did a double-take. He saw Usagi sitting pretty in the second desk in a row and there was Serena sitting right behind her. If not for the differences in their coloring and the fact that La Conejita had more muscle tone that Serena, the two could be identical twins! The same heart-shaped faces (Usagi's was quite cold compared to Serena's happy, cheerful one), same height and basic build, and the same long, silky hair.

          "Good morning, Heero!" Serena waved and beckoned to him. He eyed her warily, guessing that she hadn't read his letter, and sat down to Wufei's right and behind Duo.

          Class moved slowly, and by the time lunchtime rolled around, Serena was restless and more than ready to eat. She tore into her brown paper lunch bag and pulled out several sandwiches, pudding cups, a can of Coke and two square drink boxes of fruit juice.

          She lifted her ham-and-cheese sandwich to her lips to take a big bite when she became aware of the protection thing again. Heero sat on her right, Wufei on her left, and Trowa and Duo were sitting directly across from her. She was glad that they were doing this for her, but it saddened her to know that Quatre was the cause of it.

          From the branches of a tree, a black cat watched the scene, the crescent moon on its forehead glowing in the noonday sun.

          That evening, Wufei and Serena were studying separately in their room, and Wufei excused himself to take a shower. Serena nodded and returned to her textbook and copied a few notes down on her paper. She almost screamed when she heard a faint scratching at her window. She parted the curtains and lifted the window, frowning when in trotted a black cat she knew all too well.

          "Luna," she said in a dead voice, her face becoming expressionless and her eyes sad.

          "You can't escape your destiny, Serena," the cat spoke imperiously. "I see how you have tried to run from it by coming here, but you know that this is all futile. You are Sailor Moon and you will _always_ be Sailor Moon!"

          "No!" Serena hissed back harshly. "I gave you back that accursed Silver Crystal and renounced my title! I am not Sailor Moon anymore, Luna, and I never will be again! It put too many lives in danger, and I refuse to have that happen again! My family was a target and my best friend was almost killed because of me being Sailor Moon! You will _NOT_ force me to do what I don't want to!"

          The two argued back and forth, unaware of a Chinese boy pressing his ear to the door from inside the bathroom while the shower water ran. He had turned it on and was waiting for it to heat up when he heard an unfamiliar female voice with a slight British accent to it start speaking. Now this mystery woman and Serena were fighting about her being some person called Sailor Moon.

          "My destiny is just that: MINE!" Serena exclaimed angrily. "I am in control of it, not some lifeless jewel!"

          "Serena, I am not here to force you to do anything, but I recently became privy to some information regarding the one called Quatre Raberba Winner," Luna informed her.

          "What? What do you know?" Serena demanded.

          "Evil entities who want to get you in their clutches have somehow taken control of his mind and corrupted it, to turn him against you. They will not release him until you surrender," Luna told her. "Serena, I know you don't want to be Sailor Moon, but if you truly care for your friend, you will take this and use it."

          With that, the cat did a back flip, and Serena's old brooch containing the Silver Crystal appeared on the bed. Luna then went back and melted into the dark night. Serena closed the window and picked up the brooch. She leaned back against the wall her bed was pressed to, holding the brooch at her chest as she pulled her knees up in front of her. She let her forehead droop down to touch her knees and felt the power of the Silver Crystal murmuring and whispering things to her of a past she had desperately hoped to leave behind and ultimately forget.

          _"You can't escape your destiny, Serena,"_ Luna's words came back to her.

          "I really _can't_ escape it," she whispered despairingly.

          "Escape what?" Wufei surprised her, coming out of the bathroom with a wet head of shiny black hair that was down for the moment.

          "Oh, um, my assignment!" she covered quickly, holding up her paper and hiding her brooch. "Ethics is such a hard class! I mean, who gives a hoot about ethics, anyway?"

          "Injustice!" Wufei exclaimed. "Have you no morality, woman? No honor?" He then launched into a long speech over honor and justice, his two favorite subjects. Serena didn't mind letting the world stop for a while as she listened to her roommate rant on and on.

          "As a soldier, one must always fight with honor for justice, no matter which side he is on! If he believes he is just, he is right if he fights with honor!" Wufei raved.

_"A pretty sailor-suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! Here I am!"_

          'Here I am,' Serena thought, Wufei's voice fading for a moment. 'But just _who_ I am…I don't know…'

          Heero was sitting on his bed cleaning his gun; Duo had already gone to sleep and was snoring to wake the dead. Heero simply rolled his eyes at his roommate and wondered how he had gotten stuck with Duo.

          He could hear the sounds of the night because his window was open, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a bit of white and turned to see La Conejita lounging on his windowsill. Her silver eyes were narrowed and they flashed at him, but the rest of her lithe body seemed totally relaxed.

          He pretended to go back to his weapon, but then, when he thought she wasn't expecting it, his hand shot out for her. He was surprised when she caught him by the wrist and clicked her tongue at him.

          "Uh-uh-uh, sweetheart," she scolded mockingly. "Live by your emotions, but don't ever show them."

          "What do you want? What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily.

          "I came to tell you to stay away from my girl," she told him in a sugar-coated voice. "I don't know just what the hell you thought you were doing being near her as much as possible today, but don't do it again."

          "Do you honestly think I'm hanging around her because I _want_ to?" he scoffed. "I'm doing it because I know that Quatre did something to hurt her. I won't let it happen again. Really, _Bunny_, I'm doing it because of you, because I know she's 'your girl.' "

          "I can protect her on my own without you Gundam boys meddling in it!" she hissed.

          "What is your obsession with her? Is it because you two look alike or something?" he asked.

          A scornful smile crossed her face and she said, "Our connection goes far deeper than the similarity in our looks. She is the reason I am alive, and soon we will be one. Stay out of it, Heero. This is the only warning I'm giving you."

          "And I should warn you that—," he tried to say, but she had suddenly disappeared when he blinked. He stuck his head out the window and searched the obscurity, but she was nowhere to be found. "…I have a mission, and I will complete it."


	8. All For You

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 8 ~ All For You**

_Written by Princess Lesse_

          Heero thought back to what he said to Usagi, and he knew then that he let his secret slip, but Usagi didn't catch it, and for that Heero was thankful. Of course she couldn't find out; that would be the end of him there. But he wondered why Serena didn't read the letter. Of course, she could have read it and dismissed it as a silly joke, or something else. He wasn't sure, but he knew that he couldn't let Quatre be around her much longer, for that would be the end of them all—letting a silly girl in on his mission, and that could be fatal.

          Typing on his laptop, overcome with the feelings of foreboding, he kept thinking about the _femme fatale_. Of course, she could be watching him this very second and he wouldn't have a clue. He scanned the premises and looked for a shock of white hair anywhere. But, he would never think to look to where someone could easily spot him: In his own dormitory.

          Serena had finally gotten to sleep when she felt something drift in front of her face. She scowled in her sleep and tried to bat whatever it was away. When she still felt the presence, she opened one eye warily to see a white something covering her face. She was about to scream when a black paw covered her mouth.

          "Hush, Serena. Do you want to get us caught?" a feminine voice with a slight British accent harshly whispered to the shaking blonde.

          Serena shook her head in a negative manner, then glared at the black feline who was currently sitting with the white something in its mouth. Serena, curiosity being one of her faults, gingerly took the paper and she got up to go to the den. In there, she sat on the makeshift couch and turned on the lamp. As she read what was apparently a letter, her eyes widened, and tears came to them unconsciously.

_Serena—_

_          I know who you are, and I know of your relationship with a certain Quatre Raberba Winner. For your own damn good, keep away from him. If you must know why, then I'll tell you, but I can promise you that you won't live to see the rising sun, or even the setting sun for all I care, if you utter a single word of this to anyone._

_          We, as in Quatre and I, are killers. Assassins. I have no problem with killing, Quatre has no problem with killing. If I injure you, don't be surprised, because surely after that I shall be forced to kill you, and I wouldn't hesitate to do so. I know for a fact that Quatre would never hurt you, but if you dare hurt him in any way, I will most certainly kill you. Keep away from him at all costs; don't even attempt to associate with anyone that has any knowledge of Quatre, including myself, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa._

_          Wufei may be your roommate, but you don't even speak to him, and keep this up, dearest Serena._

_          Keep away from us all; this is my last and only warning to an interference such as yourself._

_                                                                             Heero Yuy_

          Serena cried the tears that were already spilling into pools of despair on the couch. She looked at the cat, who also seemed sympathetic, but it didn't seem it would last long. She looked up and walked back into the sleeping quarters. She looked at her roommate and was astounded as she started to piece all of it together. She knew that Heero had a reason for doing everything, if he was the infamous pilot of Wing Zero. As she tried to comprehend all of this new information, she failed to notice that a certain young man was watching her from his position of "sleep."

          Heero started to feel a presence, and he then began to understand that he was not alone. He turned swiftly, his hand on his gun, keeping a wary eye out for anything of the unparticular. He kept looking, and finally he saw a figure step out of the shadows.

          "God, Quatre! What the hell are you doing in here?"

          The figure didn't say anything, just kept silent the whole time, and this is what unnerved Heero. For the fact that Quatre would be in his room at an hour like this, and the fact that he would actually be up. Heero narrowed his eyes as he aimed his gun at the figure who was most certainly impersonating Quatre.

          Finally, Heero was noticing that he was backing up and that Quatre was advancing and, in all his haste, the Perfect Soldier forgot to plan an escape route. He looked around frantically, searching for something. He noticed his laptop, grabbed it and threw it at Quatre, and it hit right on target as it slammed into his head. Heero hurriedly turned around and opened the window. He looked frantically around him and jumped into the oak that was outside.

          As Heero jumped from limb to limb, he noticed that Quatre wasn't following. He kept a toned ear out for any sudden movements. His feet touched the ground in a split. Heero ran all the way to the only place he knew would be open at this hour: A coffee house.

          La Conejita watched the scene unfold with interest. She watched Quatre sneak into the room and spy on Heero, who was looking for her. She smirked, because she knew that she had gotten to the Perfect Soldier in more ways than one. For this, she was proud. But she noticed that something was horribly wrong as Heero jumped out the window, running away from Quatre. Quatre, the kind, gentle one.

          "Kind and gentle my ass. I wouldn't be up here now watching the little prick if he hadn't done what he did to Serena," La Conejita seethed.

          She watched as Heero ran down the street, and no one was in pursuit of him, yet he still kept running. And the fact that he was going to a bongo club amused her. She shook her head as she sat there with feline grace, and jumped to the windowsill of Heero's room.

          As she looked around frantically, she noticed that Duo was still asleep, and how he was she didn't know. She crept into the room silently and looked for any signs of Quatre. She analyzed every corner of the room. Sensing that something was amiss, she went to check on Duo, whose breathing seemed to be irregular. She put her index and middle finger out to check his pulse, which was very irregular. She quickly peered into his eyes and noticed that he had been drugged.

          Quatre awoke in a place that seemed most peculiar. He looked around for any sign of familiarity and didn't notice anything, until he saw all the books. He jumped up, wondering what in God's name was he doing in the library. He quickly turned, and saw nothing. He turned again, and he saw the back door had been propped open, and he must have done it. He shook his head, then it all came back to him. Every little thing that he did, coming back to him in full-blown detail, and he didn't like it one bit.

          He sank to his knees, and the hot salty tears that were streaming down his cheeks didn't help the matter. He had hit the love of his life, and his best friend at that. And now, he had just tried to kill Heero. He shook his head in despair, and was about to feel as if he couldn't have done anything worse, but he remembered. He remembered that he had drugged Duo, and now he could be internally bleeding, and it would be his fault.

          Jumping up as fast as he could, he ran to the door, swiftly shutting it behind him. He ran as fast as he could to Heero's dorm when he tripped on a bench. He was in a whirl to stand up, but he saw blood on the concrete and gasped as he realized that was Serena's blood from when she fell. And he was the cause of it. He shook his head in denial and tried to look away from the sight. But as he turned around again, the blood was standing out more than ever.

          Quatre fell on the bench and started to cry sobs of the poor and tortured soul. And what emerged from it all was that he lost the love of his life, and his best friend. In all the times, even during the war, he had never felt as horrible as he did then.

          Serena sat on her bed, crying tears that it seemed would never end. She was going to leave, and she wasn't going to take any more of this. Luna would never be able to find her if she left now, if she went to where she was going, Luna would never know. She jumped up hurriedly and started to take off her shirt. When she had if fully off, she finally noticed that someone was watching her. She turned her head cautiously, and she saw a furiously blushing Wufei. She screamed bloody murder as she grabbed her sheets and pulled them around her naked top and front half.

          Wufei was desperately trying to make the color in his face die down, and he most certainly didn't need any of what he was getting right now. He turned his head, and brought his blankets up over his head, and spoke to Serena through the covers.

          "I don't know of your past, Serena. But of what I do know from my own past mistakes, don't run from it. And that makes you weak if you run from it, and dishonorable if you succeed in escaping it. If you must, challenge it, and defeat it. 

          "Destiny isn't laid out for you, and you choose whichever path you take. You make choices every day, and every single one of them you make concludes on what you do with your life, from making a major one, like refusing Quatre, which is the right choice, to choosing to eat ham instead of turkey. 

          "If you had any sense of honor, woman, you would take heed of what I am saying and try to make it work for yourself, if not for those around you."

          As Serena sat down, listening to the muffled Wufei, she was noticing how much sense he was making, and to her, that was the best advice she had heard in a while. And for that she was thankful, but she had to listen to Heero, because she would die if she didn't. She was going to have to stay away from them all; if for anyone's good, it was for Quatre's.

          But what hurt her the most about the letter was not the fact that Heero was trying to befriend her for his own personal reasons, involving the war, nor the fact that Quatre lied to her all these years. It was the fact that he said that Quatre would never hurt her, and he said that was what he knew. In all of the times she had ever wanted to believe in something so desperately, this was one of them.

          La Conejita called an ambulance, trying to save Duo before it was too late. As she heard the sirens, Duo started to convulse. She thought of everything she knew, and then she put her hand on his temple, and rubbed it on a certain spot. As he started to relax, the paramedics rushed in, all surrounding Duo and trying to get him to the hospital as fast as possible.

          La Conejita disappeared into the shadows, letting the paramedics take him away. She noticed that were starting to look for her, trying to ask her questions. At least they never got a good look at her. She stealthily jumped out the window, onto the oak, and made her way to the coffee shop which Heero was located at.

          Heero sat in one of the booths, watching all the people stream in and out, studying for exams, and grabbing espressos. He shook his head, wondering what could be the matter with Quatre as he sat there sipping on his black coffee. He sat there, wondering about what it all could mean, when someone sat at the booth with him. Someone he did and didn't want to see.

          "Hello, lover. Up for a late night caffeine rush, I see."

          "What. Do. You. Want. _Usagi?_"

          "Oh, silly Heero. Don't act as if you aren't happy to see me. In fact, you should be very happy to see me, because I am here to bring you the news of Duo. Your _friend _is being taken to the hospital as we speak. Another friend of yours poisoned him, and now he might be suffering from internal bleeding. Watch out for your _kind and gentle _friend. If not, you will most definitely find him dead, and I won't hesitate to stop him or your mission."


	9. Our Body

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 9 ~ Our Body**

_Written by Kei_

          Serena woke from a fitful sleep early the next morning when she heard someone knocking on the door. She roused herself and stumbled out of bed, yawning as she did so and trying to rid her mouth of the thickness it always seemed to gain during the night.

          "Trowa?" she said, her voice cracking when she saw the tall, green-eyed boy, all dressed and ready for the day. She cleared her throat and continued, "What are you doing here?"

          "Quatre's disappeared and Duo's at the hospital for poisoning," he told her quietly. "Come with me to see him."

          "I'm a little underdressed, don't you think?" she pointed out, sweeping her hands downward to indicate her lavender pajamas.

          "So get dressed," he replied and she nodded. She left the door open and rushed away, returning a moment later wearing a pair of black flare pants, a short-sleeved, vivid red top with an elaborate black butterfly on the front, and red lace-up boots. She had already fixed up her hair and adorned her two odangos with red clip-on rose blossoms.

          "Ready!" she chirped, hooking her arm through Trowa's as she began walking down the corridor. They moved along silently, Serena thinking hard about all the events that had occurred since her arrival at the school. She had been emotionally and physically hurt, deceived, and rarely happy.

          "Penny for your thoughts," Trowa murmured, and she glanced down to see his palm open before her, holding a shiny new penny. She picked it up and slipped it into her pocket, smiling at him. Then they lapsed into silence again.

          After a moment: "You're unusually quiet, Serena. It's not unusual for me, but for you it is."

          Serena mentally stepped back from the scene for a moment and assessed the situation. She realized that she was doing everything Heero had told her not to. Trowa was a Gundam pilot, an assassin, a killer. And here she was, strolling practically hand-in-hand with him, going to see another Gundam pilot!

          "Trowa, I'm sorry!" she cried, tears making her crystalline eyes even more so. "I can't do this! I can't be here! I'm so sorry!"

          "Serena—," he started to say, but she had already disappeared around a corner. And when he got round the bend, she was nowhere to be seen.

          "Yes, Serena? What can I do for you?" Relena smiled warmly at the frazzled-looking blond who had just burst into her office. Though it had surprised the Cinq Princess a bit, she masked her shock and offered forth a friendly face.

          "Relena, I've made the decision to leave Saint Gabriel's," Serena choked out, swallowing down sobs rising in her throat.

          "For what reason? Is there something wrong here? Your living quarters unsuitable? Something that upsets you with the classes? Please explain to me why you're telling me this, Serena," Relena requested calmly, though inwardly she was a bit offended that someone would want to leave _her_ school.

          "Oh, nothing like that, Relena!" Serena said immediately. "It's not the school's facilities, or the school itself for that matter; it's just me. I'm having personal difficulties right now that I feel will be unable to be resolved if I remain here. I believe if I return to my home for a time, I will regain my sense of peace."

          Relena considered her statement for a moment and then said, "Well-spoken, Serena. You will be missed."

          "Thank you," Serena whispered, for she knew if she spoke above that volume, she would break into sobs. "Goodbye, Relena."

          "Goodbye," she waved, and frowned when the door shut. She had liked the bright, bubbly girl, and wondered what in the world could have happened. She ordered Pargan to send for Chang Wufei.

          On his way to see Relena, the request of which confused him, Wufei almost ran into Serena. She was sprinting down the hallway and didn't even stop to look back when their shoulders bumped.

          "Why don't you watch where you're going, woman?" he roared back at her, but it seemed as though she hadn't heard at all, mystifying him. He tried to shrug it off, but the matter distracted him through most of what Relena had to say.

          "…with her, Wufei?" Relena demanded, and he emerged from his trance, dark, slanted eyes wide and alert while innocent at the same time. His was mimicking Duo in a way, those black orbs asking, "Who, me?"

          "Did you hear me, Wufei?" Relena asked, leaning forward on her desk as she pressed both hands flat on its top. "What's wrong with her?"

          "I don't know," he finally bit out. "She's a weak woman with some sort of emotional disorder. She's 'sensitive.' Why in Nataku's name are you asking _me_?"

          "She's _your_ roommate, Wufei!" Relena almost yelled, but managed to remain composed. "Now please go back and find out what's wrong."

          "Fine, whatever," he snorted, waving his arms in defeat and reluctant acceptance as he left her office and strolled back to the dorm.

          When he arrived, he found Serena making up her bed with the scratchy grey blanket as her bright pink duffel bag and black carpetbag waited to be picked up at the foot of the bed. Looking at her red-rimmed eyes, Wufei could tell she had been crying.

          "What are you doing, woman? Don't tell me you're running away!" he exclaimed angrily.

          "I'm not running away, Wufei. I'm just gathering all my things together to make it easier for my family when they come to pick them up," she clarified, sitting primly on the mattress.

          "Stop your babbling and give me a straight answer!" he commanded and she sighed, sadly. He paced back and forth in front of her, stomping around like a bull elephant.

          "My life…" she began, searching for the proper words.

          "What about it?" he urged.

          "It may end soon," she finished softly and was about to be stunned by his lack of reaction when he screamed, "WHAT? ARE YOU GOING TO COMMIT SUICIDE, WOMAN? BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT!"

          "It's nice to know you care, Wufei, but I would never kill myself," she told him. "I am going to willingly give up my life in order to save another's."

          "You're making no sense! Whose life are you going to save by dying?" he inquired hotly.

          "Quatre's. My best friend's. If I don't surrender, his heart is gone forever. I can't let that happen to him. I have to protect him, and if that means the end of my life as I know it, then I'll embrace my fate with open arms."

          "But—"

          "It's my choice, Wufei; destiny is however I make it. To save Q, I will grab destiny and twist it until it all unravels," she stated determinedly. "And in doing so, I will most likely never return here again."

          "I can't believe you're giving it all up to save that dishonorable jerk!" Wufei raged, grabbing her by the wrists and shaking her. "Hello, woman? Remember, he hit you!"

          "You'll be glad when I'm gone, Wufei," she hissed, her voice suddenly becoming icy-cold. "After all, I'm just an interference. Now, I know what I have to do. Don't try to stop me."

          She stood up and stalked to the door, opened it, and marched out, leaving Wufei absolutely speechless. That was when he noticed the half-crumpled letter lying on Serena's pillow. He reached for it and unfolded it, fury growing as he read the contents. He tore the paper to shreds, grabbed his katana, and walked out of the room towards Heero and Duo's dorm.

          He pounded as hard as he could on the door when he arrived and tore Heero's gun right out of his hands when the Perfect Soldier greeted him as he would normally greet any guest.

          "What do you want, Wufei?" he asked in monotone.

          "What the _hell_ is your problem, Yuy?" Wufei questioned in a low, menacing tone. "What were you thinking when you wrote that damned letter to Serena?"

          "She shared it with you?" Heero growled.

          "No! I found it when she left the room, headed straight to her death!" Wufei shot back. "So, you think Winner would never hurt her, hm? But if she hurts him, you'll kill her? Dammit, Yuy, don't you know that he _did_ hurt her? HE HIT HER! On the face! Gave her a bruise and knocked her down! All because she said she didn't want to be his little girlfriend! Your ignorance makes you weak, and threatening to kill an innocent because of your ignorance makes you dishonorable! You don't want Serena to associate with any of us? If you're our so-called 'leader,' I don't think _I_ want to associate with us, either!"

          Heero found himself utterly without a response.

          "Bastard," Wufei smiled grimly. "She's going to die for Winner. She is going to give up her life for him, even though he hurt her. Maybe you should take some lessons in honor from her, because you obviously have none. Good-BYE!"

          Wufei stormed away down the hall and Heero stood at the doorway, contemplating Wufei's words and trying to sort through all the information he had just been fed.

          Quatre stumbled aimlessly around dark, vacant hallways of the school that were no longer in use. When he glanced at his reflection in the glass of an empty trophy case, he saw that his eyes were gold, but it didn't register in his mind. He whirled, gun cocked, when he heard footsteps behind him.

          There stood La Conejita, white hair blowing in a wind that didn't exist. She had one foot placed slightly in front of the other, toes on both feet pointing out a bit. Her legs up to her knees were covered by high-heeled, matte green boots that clung to her shapely legs like a second skin; the tops of the boots were about nine inches away from the hem of a pair of white jean shorts below a green tank top not unlike Heero's.

          "You!" Quatre exclaimed, though his voice was as empty as the hallways it echoed through. "L-la Conejita!"

          "That's right, O Kind and Gentle Quatre," she taunted coolly, and her widened silver eyes showed how much she hadn't expected him to when he fired his weapon. The bullet struck her shoulder and her jaw dropped as she silently bore the pain. Adding to that agony was the thought itching in the back of her mind that Serena was going to die for the one who was trying to kill her!

          "Serena!" she breathed.

          "You poisoned her mind against me!" Quatre wailed, tears streaming numbly out of his wild gold eyes. "I am the only one that can save her innocence! I am the only one good enough for her!"

          'Serena, you can't be goddamned Sailor Moon again! You're not strong enough! You need me in order to be her! You foolish girl!' Usagi's mind berated the blond girl.

          Another bang, and Usagi found herself hobbling to get away from the psychotic youth whose bullet had hit her in the thigh. She moved as fast as she could to the door and opened it, pressing her weight against the handle.

          A third gunshot went off, and the bullet was imbedded in her back to the right of her spine. The force from it, coupled with her weakness from the other two bullets, sent her tumbling down the stairs she had ascended to come into the building. She rolled down all fifty-two of them until she stopped, broken and bleeding, at the bottom. She groaned as she turned her head to the left, feeling a presence there. Her eyes managed to become large when they were staring into a pair of sapphire orbs belonging to Serena, who had fallen there from the same wounds.

          "It's you…" she murmured, her crimson blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Her hand that was attached to her uninjured arm extended and clasped La Conejita's. "The soldier-girl in my dreams. We are one, aren't we?"

          "We are one," Usagi confirmed.

          "We are one," they said in unison, and a bright white light engulfed them.


	10. Together At Last

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 10 ~ Together at Last**

_Written by Princess Lesse_

          As the bright light disappeared, Serena looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't the same anymore. She now knew who she was, why she was who she was. And now, in her head, a new voice emerged.

          _'It is going to be us from now on. It will take time before we are fully together at last. But now, we are one in the same. But watch out for Quatre, he is right behind you.'_

          Along with so many other traits of La Conejita's, battle skills were something else Serena inherited. As well as her hate for Quatre, in some aspects. And her full-blown hate for Heero Yuy. Serena turned ever so slightly to see Quatre standing there, looking blankly at her. And at this Serena smiled a devilish smile.

          "Q, what's the matter? Did something happen? Or are these bullet holes looking familiar to you?" Serena questioned while the bullet holes were disappearing before Quatre's very eyes.

          Quatre gulped, not knowing who it was, and fired his gun again. But La Conejita, being familiar with what she knew was Quatre's insanity, took control for a brief second and jumped to the side, letting the bullet graze across her arm. When she looked up, Quatre was standing there, shock apparent on his face.

          "You aren't Sere. She wouldn't have dodged, then I could have killed her, and I would have been with her forever. But now, YOU must die."

          Serena, now getting used to having someone else entirely with her, was also honing up on her skills as Sailor Moon. She jumped in the air, and landed backwards. Quatre, not missing a beat, was advancing on her. She took off and ran, but not before she saw Quatre jumping over the fence and running after her.

          "Oh shit!" was all Serena could mumble.

          Still running at full speed, she felt another whiz of a bullet fly past her hair. She kept running, not looking back, knowing full well that if she did, it would be the death of her.

          _'Quatre's a good shot; I wonder why he is missing?'_

          'Because, he knows that it's me, too.'

          And as Serena's quickly disappearing companion was thinking and contemplating all this, she felt the bullet pierce her back, and that was when she fell. As she tumbled, the pain hurt more now than it did before because the bullet was embedded in her spine. But in her mind, heart, and soul, Serena wasn't going to give up. She kept saying to herself over and over again, "I'm gonna save you, Q. I'm gonna be Sailor Moon for you, so that you won't have to be in agony any longer. Never again will I make that mistake."

          As Quatre walked up to her, his gun poised and ready, he looked at Serena, his eyes flickering between blue and gold, tears streaming down both of his cheeks. Saddened by the guilt he felt, Serena uttered a few words before a gunshot was fired.

          "I'm sorry, Q."

          Wufei heard numerous gunshots and was afraid of what they might mean. They were ringing throughout the whole school, and by it all, he was scared for whoever might be the target of either Quatre or Heero. He jumped up, his katana in hand, and ran out. But as he was running down the hall, he bumped into Relena. Her eyes were frantic—she had heard the shots too. She grabbed Wufei by the collar of his shirt and yelled at him, "Where is Serena?"

          Upon hearing that, Wufei's heart started to skip beats. What if it was Serena out there? What if she really was committing suicide, or even worse, what if someone was trying to kill her?

          Wufei did a full turn and started to run down the hall, Relena hot on his heels. As they neared Heero's room, Wufei sliced the door open, not caring whether or not Relena saw, which she didn't. She was concerned for the safety of Serena and curious as to why Wufei would be running to Heero's room.

          As they barged in, Wufei taking in his surroundings carefully, he noticed that Heero wasn't there. With that, Wufei went ballistic and ran back out into the hall, into the center of St. Gabriel's Institution.

          Trowa was still upset as to why Serena would run away from him like that. He was certain that Wufei would know, but he didn't feel as if he should ask Wufei, as questions would most surely arise. He walked stealthily around the Institution, looking for whatever and whoever might be of service to him. But remembering what his previous actions were, he started to run towards the hospital where Duo was located, hoping and praying that he was all right.

          When he neared the hospital, he walked to the front desk and looked at the patient book. When the nurse saw what he was doing he walked off, having already attained his information. Taking the elevator to the fifth floor and walking down the corridors to Duo's room, he stopped as he saw his reflection in one of the windows. And what he saw astounded him.

          What he saw before him was a person, and not a machine, due to the fact that he was caring about something, or better yet, someone. He let a small smile grace his lips as he continued down the hall and into Duo's room. The sight that greeted him didn't surprise him.

          Heero fired his gun, his aim true. He watched as he saw a comrade fall from a bullet that he had let loose. He ran up to the form on the ground, which had blood flowing around her. He looked at Quatre, who was momentarily stunned because Heero had shot him in the shoulder. Quatre passed out, due to what may have been emotional or physical pain.

          Heero looked down at the blonde, who was currently looking at Heero with hate in her eyes. Only one thought struck Heero's mind at the time.

          'She must have gotten my letter.'

          Heero bent down and picked her up, carrying her as gently as he could, when he actually noticed how different her frame was. He could have sworn it was Usagi had it not been for the eyes and the hair. Yet, her blonde hair had streaks of sparkling white, and her sapphire blue eyes had silver specks in them. Heero wouldn't have to worry about her, because she was immobile, and might even be paralyzed for the rest of her life.

          His eyes, not taking on a hint of sympathy, looked down at her. He noticed that her face was now ghostly white, and her hair seemed dull. Her eyes were closed, and she was taking shallow breaths through slightly parted and parched lips.

          Heero, letting instincts kick in, ran to the hospital as fast as he could, hoping and praying to the gods that he would get there in time. But what he didn't expect was an obstacle, which was a bullet in his leg.

          Wufei was in the courtyard, looking for Serena. He knew that it was her. He had a feeling, and he wasn't going to ignore it. At all costs, he would find her, and make whoever hurt her pay. He kept running and running, not hearing Relena's footsteps behind him. Nor did he notice all the people who stopped to look at the ongoing scenes. That was when Wufei saw the blood beneath him and actually saw the shot ring out from Quatre's gun to Heero's leg.

          Wufei kicked it full speed towards Quatre, who was about to fire another shot until Wufei kicked him. Quatre fell backwards, the pain in his shoulder preventing him from rising. Cursing Heero for being such a good shot, Quatre stood, and was about to shoot Wufei when Wufei sliced the gun. His katana, slowing descending from the air, was leveled towards Quatre, who hung his head in defeat.

          Wufei, poised and ready, not caring whether or not if he killed Quatre for all that he did to Serena, was walking slowly towards him. One word rang through Wufei's mind, and that was all he was saw and felt at this moment.

          'Traitor.'

          But when Quatre looked up, Wufei saw the gold in his eyes. And that was what made Quatre disappear into thin air. Someone knowing about the demon possessing him, and Wufei being the one to find out. As Wufei spun around quickly, he felt a dark force trying to consume him, but as he was strong both physically and mentally, the force vanished, only to go find Quatre.

          Wufei shook his head and bowed, muttering only a few choice words, "Quatre has been consumed by evil. May Nataku save his soul."

          Wufei got up from his position and ran to where Relena and most of the student body were. Shoving various people aside, he picked up Serena from Heero's arms, and Relena called an ambulance on her cell. Her frantic voice not being reckoned with, she hastily yelled who she was.

          "I AM THE DAMN QUEEN OF EARTH AND CINQ KINGDOM! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE!"

          This was when most of the students backed off, and Wufei smirked. He started to carry the partially limp blonde to the main office, trying to get her there in time. While he was going, Heero was calmly limping after him, not letting a flicker of pain cross his face. When Wufei reached his destination, the ambulance was there and the medics ran out, trying to take Serena from Wufei.

          "There is no way in hell you are going to take her without me going," was all that Wufei said.

          The medics nodded and led the way for Wufei to put her on the cot. Some of the medics ran to Heero, noticing his bleeding leg, and he merely pointed to Relena, who was on the verge of hysteria. The medics quickly grabbed Relena and took her towards the front of the vehicle while giving her a sedative shot. They let Heero and Relena sit up front, while two of the medics and Wufei rode in back.

          At the hospital, orderlies were rushing a gurney down the hall, still trying to keep the injured blonde alive. Relena was being pushed in a wheelchair to the observation room, and Wufei and Heero were in the waiting room. Wufei had his arms crossed, still pissed at Heero. And, as you may very well know, Heero doesn't admit when he is wrong.

          When the doctor finally came into the waiting room, his face looked terribly in shock. For this Wufei was deathly afraid and about to unsheathe his katana when Heero put his hand on the sword, keeping Wufei from pulling it out. The doctor looked at them and started to speak about what the problem really was.

          "I must inform you about Serena."

          Wufei, unable to take it much longer, yelled and jumped on the unsuspecting doctor. The doctor, clinging to his clipboard, tried to cover his face and keep the raging oriental boy at bay.

          "YOU PRICK! YOU BETTER SAVE HER, OR I SWEAR ON NATAKU THAT I WILL PERSONALLY SLICE YOUR ASS!"

          The doctor, cowering beneath the youth, tried to escape from him when he finally felt the burden and death threat being lifted. He eyed the boys warily, especially Heero, silently pleading for him to keep a strong hold on Wufei, who already had his katana out and was slicing the air. Heero nodded for him to continue while keeping a firm grasp on the raging Chinese.

          "Uh…as I was saying, it is extraordinary that Miss Tsukino is currently being healed at this very moment. Her wound is already gone, and we are giving her a blood transfusion right now. She won't be paralyzed, nor will she have to stay in the hospital for more than a day. I must say, this is a medical breakthrough. I was also coming to tell you that you are now allowed to see her, but you, uh, can't bring any _weapons _in the hospital room, as we are certain that she almost died from a gunshot wound, and we can't take any chances," the poor doctor said nervously.

          Heero and Wufei looked at the doctor as if he were crazy, and the doctor pointed them to the receptionist, who would take their cargo. She would even put it in a safe for them. Wufei and Heero shrugged their shoulders as they started to empty their pockets and whatnot.

          The nurse, looking wide-eyed at all the weaponry on her desk, was cautiously touching each one to put in the safe where they kept all the patients' jewelry. Wufei, glaring at the doctor, sheathed his katana and kept it with him. Heero, needing at least one gun on him, kept it in his jeans. (::grins::) The doctor led the way, watching the youths out of the corner of his eye. When they reached the room, he gestured for them to enter and Wufei walked in to see a lively Serena with a bag and needle attached to her wrist.

          Heero, standing at the door, not forgetting the look of hate that crossed her face, stayed back and watched as Wufei stood by the bed.

          Serena quietly opened her eyes and looked at the black glistening ones that were Wufei's. She smiled at him and croakily said, "We are together at last."


	11. Darkness Comes into the Light

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 11 ~ Darkness Comes into the Light**

_Written by Kei_

          "Why is there never anything GOOD on television?" Duo demanded rhetorically, using the remote control to turn the TV in his room off before throwing the black piece at the set, though he missed and it hit the wall loudly, batteries falling out of it and onto the floor. He blew a raspberry, crossing his arms in a pouting way and sticking out his lower lip. Trowa blinked and bit a smile back. It was then that the braided boy took notice of his companion.

          "Hiya, Trowa!" Duo greeted him cheerfully, but he became serious suddenly. "Quatre drugged me."

          "I know," Trowa replied with equal seriousness. "There's something very wrong with him, Duo. He hit Serena; you knew that, right?"

          Duo blanched as his cobalt eyes widened. "He WHAT? _Hit her_?"

          "Yes," Trowa nodded slowly. "And they're best friends. He loves her, quite obviously, and he wouldn't do something like that if he weren't sick."

          "Yeah," Duo agreed. "Well, since I'm all better, can I be honorably discharged?"

          Trowa allowed himself a slight smile. "Sure. I'll go wait at the nurse's station for you."

          "'Kay," Duo waved him out and the green-eyed boy exited the room. He turned and started walking down the hallway. He stopped when he noticed a familiar back in a doorway. Moving closer, he saw that it was Heero, which confused him. Why would Heero be in the hospital? To find out, he stepped up beside the Perfect Soldier and he couldn't believe the sight before his eyes.

          "Serena?" he exclaimed, and she looked at him. He blinked at the changes in her appearance. Instead of the sapphire color her eyes had once had, they were now infused with silver, making them a gentle sky-blue. Her previously golden hair had been streaked with white, so it now seemed to be soft flaxen.

          "She was shot," Heero answered an unasked question in monotone.

          "By who?" Trowa demanded, shoving past the shorter boy and rushing to Serena's bedside. Wufei watched him through narrowed black eyes and finally decided to step back and let them have a few words alone. He stood back to wait at the door with Heero, whom he cast a withering look at it. He still hadn't forgiven him for the note to Serena.

          "Quatre," Serena sniffled, and Trowa could only close his eyes and shake his head. "But I'm okay now."

          "Where were you shot?" Trowa asked.

          "The spine," she answered and slid out of the bed. He gaped at her, wondering how in the world she could possibly be standing, let alone walking over to him.

          'Wait, run that by me again,' he thought, brow furrowing in confusion. 'She walked over to you, and now she's…she's holding your hands!'

          The petite blond had taken hold of Trowa's two hands in hers and was gazing up into his eyes with such a tender expression on her face. She seemed like almost a different person, but the two personalities within her body both liked Trowa. The fading one, Usagi by name, liked him because he had never been anything but caring and kind toward Serena, and Serena adored him for the same reasons.

          "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't have run off earlier, but certain persons who shall remain nameless thought it would be better if I didn't associate with you Gundam pilots."

          "It's okay," he replied. "I'm so glad you're alright, but how? You should be paralyzed, if not dead."

          "Long story," she stated. "I'll tell you later. Now I've gotta go save Q. Trowa, thank you for being…you," she murmured, pushing herself up on her tiptoes and delicately pressing her pink lips to his. She stepped back, gave his hands a squeeze, and then moved on to Heero and Wufei.

          "Wufei, I know you think I'm a weak woman, so I want to say thank you for being strong for me. You stood up for me and said the things I needed to hear. Thanks, roomie," she smiled at him, giving him a quick hug before turning to Heero.

          "Heero, it's hard for me to say this, because Usagi and you had a love-hate relationship. But, you must be a fairly decent guy for her to develop emotions about you. Anyway, get that wound looked at and take care of yourself," she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder momentarily.

          "What are you doing here, Serena?" Duo surprised her when she stepped outside the room.

          "Quatre shot me. Can you believe it?" Serena grinned at him and he shook his head.

          "Well, that ain't cool," he answered. "What are you doing now?"

          "Saying goodbye. Thanks for being a good friend, Duo," she said, hugging him fast and then dashing off down the hall, clutching her brooch.

          Trowa looked down at his palms, unsure if Serena had just been there or not. The penny for her thoughts shined up at him. She had been telling them all good-bye? He made his hand into a fist and started after her, with the other three hot on his heels.

          Serena raced out of the hospital and back to St. Gabriel's Institution, where she had last seen Quatre. She made her way to a secluded area between two buildings and pinned her brooch into the center of her red top. She placed her hand on it and called out, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Make Up!"

          Ribbons and light swarmed around her, caressing her and transforming her into Eternal Sailor Moon. She took to the skies and landed lightly atop the school, not noticing four figures rushing inside the building and heading for the stairs that would lead to the roof where she was.

          "Okay, Mysterious Enemy, here I am! Sailor Moon! I'm here, so you can release Quatre Raberba Winner! I order you to, or I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" she yelled to the empty air. She didn't even flinch when sinister laughter surrounded her and two shadowy forms appeared from a swirling portal. One of them was bound in heavy chains and gagged while the other stood up regally, as though royalty. Sailor Moon's sky-blue eyes turned into thin slits as the two came into the light.

          Quatre's muffled cries tugged violently at her heartstrings, and she vowed to personally behead his captor: Endymion. The dark prince wore his black and blue armor and the black cape with the red underside; his eyes were the color of bruises, and hollow. Sailor Moon felt the evil that laced his aura and knew in a second that he had, for whatever twisted reason, joined forces with Chaos.

          "Why?" was all she said to him and he cackled darkly, shoving Quatre away from him. The blond boy rolled away, wincing in silent pain.

          "My dear, sweet Serenity, what choice did I have? No amount of begging or pleading on my part or the Senshi's would change your mind about abandoning your destiny, abandoning ME! How could you do that?" he yelled at her, and she knew then how much she had hurt him. She hadn't meant to, of course, but she wanted someone to love that she had chosen, not destiny and fate. 

          "Darien, I'm sorry, but I am not Serenity and I am not in love with you. My name is Serena, and that is who I want to be. I will never be Serenity ever again. I am only Sailor Moon this final time so that I can save Quatre, my best friend," she informed him, though her eyes were on Quatre, forgiving him for his actions that he'd had no control over.

          "Chaos, leave this shell! Just fight me!" she commanded, and the evil entity gave a final howl of laughter before emerging from Darien's body, though it still retained his form. Her ex-boyfriend looked confused, but when his eyes fell on her, he whispered, "Serena?" She shook her head and he understood. He went and knelt beside Quatre, trying to undo his chains.

          "Such a brave little girl," Chaos hissed. "You can't face me again."

          "I have faced you countless times, Chaos. Once more will make no difference," Sailor Moon retorted, bringing out her Eternal Staff. She aimed it at Chaos and shouted, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

          The attack plowed into Chaos, who stumbled backward and had to clutch at the enormous hole in the middle of its chest, but it remained "alive." It shot a few blasts at her, some of which she dodged and others hit her. She bit her lip and bore the pain. At last she realized that would have to resort to her trump card: the Silver Crystal. She cupped her hands around her brooch and the crystal appeared there. She moved her arms until they were above her head, the Silver Crystal hovering between her hands still.

          "Moon Cosmic POWER!" she screamed.

          "What is she going to do?" Duo inquired as he and his comrades dashed up numerous flights of stairs to reach the rooftop.

          "Something involving Sailor Moon," Wufei replied gruffly, gripping the handle of his sheathed katana tightly.

          "Sailor Moon?" Duo repeated in puzzlement. "I've heard of her! She's really big over there in Tokyo! Some sort of superheroine in a skimpy sailor suit!"

          "You have a disgusting, one-track mind, Maxwell," Wufei remarked.

          "No I don't!" Duo defended himself. "I also think about how I'm going to annoy you next."

          "YOU!" Wufei shouted, turning on Duo with the tip of his katana directly under the braided one's nose.

          "This is NOT the time!" Trowa bellowed, which made them both fall right in line again. Heero smirked inwardly, hardly feeling the pain from the bullet wound in his leg that Quatre had given him.

          The tall boy reached the last stair and burst through the door to the roof. He was more or less shoved out by his companions and they looked on in a mixture of fear, horror, and awe as a gigantic beam of silver light was emitted from Serena's hands and smashed into a wicked-looking young man standing several yards in front of her. They watched as his body was torn apart and the pieces began to disintegrate, much like mobile suits and dolls did under the blast from a laser cannon.

          Sailor Moon moaned in pain, bringing the Silver Crystal back down to her brooch, swaying on her feet, and passing out. She fell into Trowa's arms after he made a beeline for her a moment earlier and de-transformed.

          Serena lifted her heavy eyelids, noting how groggy she felt. Her vision wavered and blurred for a minute before clearing. She could see Darien and Duo kneeling beside her while Wufei paced frantically in the background and Heero stood stoically off to the side, where Quatre was on his knees, back to her, sobbing into his hands.

          "Where's Trowa?" she whispered, clearing her throat.

          "Here," his voice came to her ears, and she realized that his lap was her pillow. She smiled to herself and got to her feet, supported by Trowa. She looked at Darien, whose face was expressionless, though she could see the sadness in his eyes.

          "Darien, I'm sorry I made you so sad that it drove you to Chaos," she said.

          "No Serena, I'm sorry for letting my emotions control me like that. I want the choice to be yours. Just…come visit every so often, okay?" he smiled warmly.

          "Okay," she nodded, lifting her hand to wave at him as he disappeared through the door to go down the stairs. She was about to say something to the boys, who had flocked around her by now, when she heard Quatre's barely intelligible words as he cried.

          "It's all…my fault!" he wailed. "She died because of me! Sere, I'm so sorry! I know you can never forgive me, but I—!"

          "Q," she spoke softly, and he raised his flushed, tear-stained face up when her shadow crossed him. "Oh Q," she sighed, falling to her knees in front of him and gathering him in her arms.

          "I'm so sorry, Sere," he cried into her shoulder, embracing her tightly.

          "I know you didn't mean it, Q," she said, also starting to cry. They wept in each other's arms for several minutes before Serena pulled away and pulled out her handkerchief from her pocket. She offered it to Quatre, who dried his eyes, then gave it back to her and she did likewise. She took his hands and helped him stand up. She hugged him again and they started back down the stairs, leaving the roof silent and peaceful, exactly as it had been before the small war, except for some black scorch marks on the concrete.


	12. A Happy Ending?

**Disclaimer:** We do not claim ownership of _Gundam Wing_ or _Sailor Moon_. We are borrowing them for entertainment purposes only; no money is being made from the writing or reading of this story.

**She is Me**

©2001 by Kei and Princess Lesse

**Chapter 12 ~ A Happy Ending?**

_Written by Princess Lesse_

          Trowa kept his eyes on Quatre and Serena's backs, eyeing Quatre carefully yet. He was sure that the other pilots were also having the same inklings of fear creep into their systems. Trowa eyed Heero warily, hoping that he wasn't just itching to get his gun, because Quatre and Serena were close enough. Heero isn't perfect every time. He also saw that Wufei was throwing glares and daggers Heero's way, and he couldn't help but wonder why. He saw Serena run ahead, and Quatre was left standing alone. He watched, as his best and usually only friend, walked off and sat on a bench. Staring at the blonde Arabian, he walked over to him and sat next to him. He looked at his companion, and Quatre answered his silent question.

          "No, I won't interfere with your relationship. I know Sere all too well, and she chose you over me. She chose you over Heero. She chose you over Wufei, and she even chose you over Duo, a concept that we all must learn. She is the only woman I'll ever love Trowa, I just hope that you can share her when the time comes. She is my friend, and my best friend at that. She is too innocent for the likes of me, but I guess I could say the same about you."

          Trowa blinked and looked at Quatre, his words still echoing in his mind. He looked sincerely sorry for his friend, but he knew that it was his turn to be happy now. He wasn't going to be programmed any longer. He felt Quatre stand up and walk towards where Serena was, and he noticed that Heero had sat down. Trowa stared at him, and Heero answered with a "Hn."

          Trowa nodded briefly, and he knew that Heero was grieving somewhat. Maybe about the fact that he lost a girl who seemed to like him, and wasn't a stalker. He turned to look at Wufei, who was grasping his katana tightly and staring all the while at Duo, who was running circles around him, blowing raspberries. Trowa shook his head, and stood up. Standing next to Wufei, he spoke.

          "Why so hostile towards Yuy?"

          "The bastard, you should have seen what he did to Serena. Making her not even come near us. She was going to her death because of him, and I swore on Nataku that I wouldn't let her do such a dishonorable thing. Damn that Yuy, you should have seen what he said, or you wouldn't have sat by the poor excuse for a soldier."

          Wufei kept raving, but Trowa ignored him and decided he'd find out what happened through Serena, as he knew he would get no intelligent answers from either Wufei or Heero. He slightly smiled as Duo started to run around Wufei again, laughing and pointing all the while at Wufei, who was swinging his katana wildly.

          Trowa sat back down on the bench, and stared at Heero. He was currently resting, or so it seemed. His head was reclined on the bench, and his hands were placidly by his sides. It almost looked as if Heero had a tranquil expression on his face, giving him an innocent look, only a look that Quatre could muster amongst the five of them. Trowa sat back and thought about the recent events, and how he could have been more a part of them. But as it turned out, everything was focused on Serena. Anything that had something to do with it this year had something to do with Serena. When it was Usagi: Serena. Heero: Serena, which was mainly developed because of Usagi, but it all linked back to Serena. Then there was Quatre and his love for Serena, which drove him to madness. Wufei was Serena's roommate, and Serena was also the first woman that Wufei didn't consider weak. With Duo, she was another happy-go-lucky soul to raid the fridge with and terrorize Wufei. With himself, he wasn't sure. In time, he hoped that he could find out. Of course, Serena seemed to have chosen him over Quatre, which of course made Trowa smile.

          Looking back towards Serena, who was swinging at the park, her head back and eyes closed as Quatre sat there and stared at her, talking to her but the meaning of his words having no effect on him or her whatsoever. Trowa blinked and thought, 'How in the hell did I, all of a sudden, begin to read body gestures? Damn that Wufei.'

          Trowa noticed that Quatre had stood up and was now walking over towards him. Trowa watched him silently as Wufei stopped thrashing his katana and Duo left him alone to also watch Quatre and give him a Shinigami evil eye. Duo knew that Quatre had no control over his actions, but to the point where he poisoned him anyway still made him wary.

          "Trowa, Sere would like to speak to you. Please go to her," Quatre said.

          Trowa complied by nodding once and trekked over to the swings. He slightly turned his head to see Wufei and Duo looking at Quatre warily and Heero holding his gun. Walking slowly over to the swings, he stood silently for a moment, watching Serena push herself against the wind, her eyes closed and a grin on her lips. He walked behind her and started to push her. She opened her eyes, and smiled up at him. She frowned slightly at the question in his eyes, but she wouldn't say anything until he would. He stared at her for a few moments more and then he finally voiced what he wanted to say.

          "What are you to me? Why me? I mean there is Duo, who's like you. Quatre, your best friend for life and would do anything in the world for you, or Wufei, as scary as that sounds, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't mind someone like you to be beside him. Or even Heero, who already has a stalker, I don't think he would mind someone he himself had to chase after. Why me? What do you see in me? I am nothing but a machine, programmed to do what someone else tells me to do."

          Serena looked thoughtful for a moment and looked at Trowa, just staring at him intently for a moment. She smiled up at him and then she spoke as well.

          "Right. Why did I pick you? Good question. You see there is a thing that we girls like to call personality. You have none, but neither does Heero. Wufei has too much of a justice personality, and Duo is more like my brother if anything, or too much like me, as you would say. Quatre is my best friend in the whole universe. Then there's you. Silent, yes. Terrible, no. I don't fall in and out of love easily, but you are an exception. I can easily fall in love with you. I'm not going to feed you a bunch of bull and say I fell in love with you at first sight, because then it wouldn't be sorely on love or personality, it would be looks. I would have fallen for you because you are one hell of a gorgeous guy."

          Trowa's eyebrows quirked at this statement.

          "Yes, get the look off your face, you are gorgeous, no doubt. I would be lying to myself to say that some of my decision wasn't based on looks, because I can honestly say that some of it was. To me, love is a load of bull. Sure, I'm a romantic person, but if you were put through what I was put through it would make your life seem like sunshine. I'm not saying that it is or was, but I was more controlled than you were. Now that I can choose my fate, and my love, I choose someone who is like me, someone I haven't known all my life, therefore making it where fate couldn't choose you simply because you are a good match. Life hands you lemons, throw 'em back and get an apple."

          Trowa chuckled and bent down and gave Serena a peck on the cheek. He shook his head, and sat down on the swing beside her and looked at her, just knowing that she might have something else to say.

          "Trowa, I like you a lot. You were there for me, and I can tell you now, Usagi, or La Conejita is quickly fading and she is telling me that I made a good choice and you are the best one. She would have chosen Heero, but alas, she isn't here now. She is a part of me, and she wants to say good-bye to you all. She'll be gone in, at the most, an hour. For you Trowa."

          Serena stood up and gave Trowa a meaningful kiss on the lips, showing that she wasn't in love yet, but maybe tomorrow she would be. More time would be better and would make her being a lot more comforting. Then they both heard an unwelcoming voice, but then again, it could have been the best choice.

          "Woo-hoo! GO TRO-WA! Yeah man! Q will kick your ass now!"

          "Stuff it, Duo. Usagi and I didn't become one for nothing!" Serena said.

          "Oh no…please don't tell me you won't be sweet anymore. That'll make me feel as if I lost an arm, or Wufei! No, if I lost Wufei, who would I taunt, tease, ridicule?? OH THE HUMANITY!" Duo wailed.

          "MAXWELL!"

          "Ciao! Gotta go, Wu-man is calling me! Yes, honey-kins?"

          "DIE, MAXWELL! DIE!"

          "I told you he loved me."

          Serena and Trowa looked up, half expecting the sky to fall. Just wondering what they were doing, they saw Heero sauntering towards them. One couldn't even tell he had just been shot in the leg. Trowa eyed him warily, and when Serena looked at him she shook her head, gesturing that she'd tell him later. Heero walked up to Serena, not even acknowledging Trowa, and kissed Serena full on the lips. (This is for all you H/U fans.) Serena responded to the kiss, only because Usagi was still there. Barely. When Heero pulled back, he grinned slightly and stared at Serena one long moment.

          "Tell Usagi I said good-bye. I'll miss her, now that she's gone."

          Serena nodded mutely. She turned to look at Trowa, who was ready to tear Heero in half. Ah…the twinges of jealousy. She smiled, cuteness and innocence returning to her features ten-fold. She put her arm around Trowa and tilted her head up to him. She smiled and said, "There is nothing for you to be jealous about. It'll always be you and me."

_One Week Later_

          "Yeah, Trowa, I promise I'll be RIGHT back. I'm sure. You can go back to sleep."

          Serena got out of bed and walked to the den. Sitting on the couch was Heero, who had the television on the news. It never seemed to fail—he was always there. Serena shook her head; it seemed as if he would never forget Usagi, even though she was gone and wouldn't be back anytime soon. Well, not in this lifetime.

          "Hey, Heero."

          "Hn."

          "You do know it is six o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here?"

          "…."

          "Right. No mission, eh? So, what is it that you need? Cup of sugar, three little pigs, earplugs? I hear Relena tried stalking you for the final time. She remembered she liked it. Just joking!" Serena said at the look on his face. In fact, Serena and Relena had turned out to be great friends.

          "Heero, you need a social life so you can get out of mine and Trowa's. What do you think?"

          "Cup of sugar."

          "Ha ha. Mr. Funny Man cracked a joke. Hilarious! Now, really, you have to go. Pester Duo—it's the right thing to do. If you don't, I'll take your gun away."

          "Omae o korosu. Trowa told me to come by this morning. I came, I'm waiting."

          "You could have said that in the first place…" Serena grumbled as she walked back into the bedroom to get Trowa.

          The living arrangements had changed, and Wufei once again had his own dorm. Relena was happily running the school, pacifism keeping her sane, believe it or not. Quatre was staying at his mansion, regularly making visits to Serena and Trowa, his two best friends, one of them the love of his life; and he was also housing Duo and Heero. He, being the generous person that he is, got Trowa and Serena an apartment.

          When Serena walked into the bedroom, Trowa was already dressed and sitting on the bed. Serena nodded and looked at Trowa questioningly. He looked up, smiled a bit, and beckoned her to sit. She sat and he gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled beneath the kiss and murmured, "Mr. Sociable is here. He says you told him to come."

          Trowa nodded.

          "You are going to have to speak before you leave," Serena said.

          "I love you."

          "Okay, you can go now. I'm just kidding, I love you too. But, you need to extend your vocabulary."

          "I can make a dry joke, which will turn out to be dirty, but I'm sure you'd go for it," Trowa said.

          "Not now, company's here."

          Trowa nodded, stood, and brought Serena with her. They walked into the den, where Heero was still entranced by the television.

          "Hey."

          "Hn."

          "…."

          "Dammit! Speak. Words. Language," Serena berated.

          "We'll be back at four," Heero said, and they walked out of the door.

          Heero and Trowa walked back into the apartment at four, and Serena smiled. She walked up to Trowa and gave him a hug and a kiss. Heero sat down, and Trowa also sat down. Serena smiled and brought them sandwiches. They looked at each other, then at the sandwiches, and eyed Serena cautiously.

          "I didn't make them."

          They both took a sandwich.

          Serena sighed and thought about something that she needed to do. She smiled and figured that it was time. She walked over to the phone and dialed a number that was etched in her brain forever.

          "Hello, eh…Rei, hi. Yeah, it's Serena. I miss you too. I know, I'm a Meatball Head. I can't help it. Yeah, Rei. There is someone I would like you to meet, his name is Heero…"

**—finis—**


End file.
